You Are So Beautiful
by CallieHorror
Summary: Callie comes back after running away for 3 years. Her brother, Ronnie Radke, has new friends and a new band. When she starts falling for one of his band members, what can go wrong? Ronnie Radke, Max Green, Robert Ortiz, Black Veil Brides, Lexus Amanda, an
1. Gorgeous Nightmare

Hi. I'm Callie. I'm 17 years old, and I live in Las Vegas. I have blue hair, and brown eyes. I'm 5'3. My brother is Ronnie Radke. I left our house when I was 14, and I just came back. Everything had changed. Ronnie was smoking now, he had a band, and a whole new group of friends our dad didn't approve of. I guess that's why they say 'shit happens,' hm? I was about to start 11th grade. Ronnie was in a senior, along with all his friends. I was about to meet his friends for the first time..

"Callie, come down stairs!" Ronnie yelled from the living room.

"Hold the fuck on, Ronald!" I shouted back, finishing putting on my mascara and running out my room. I bumped into a guy. He was shorter than Ronnie, and he was skinny. He had snake bites, and piercing green eyes. He smiled at me.

"Hey, I'm Max." He said, and he smiled a bit bigger.

"Hi, I'm Callie." I blushed as I heard his voice. I started to get butterflies. Isn't this what happens in movies?  
I excused myself, and ran downstairs.

"I'm here, you asshole!" I said loudly to Ronnie. Our dad was out getting drunk, like always.  
Ronnie pointed to his friends. One looked like Slash, one had amazing hair, and I'm guessing Max was still in the bathroom.

"That's Robert and Monte." Ronnie pointed to Slash, and the one with amazing hair.

"Hi, I'm Callie." I smiled. Robert hugged me, and Monte shook my hand.  
Ronnie turned to Max as he walked into the room. He smiled at me as I turned to him. I smiled back, blushing.

"Max, this is Callie. She just got home." "I know, I ran into her on the way to find cigarettes." He winked at me. Ronnie rolled his eyes. I looked at Max. "Did you find any? I have some in my room.." Max seemed impressed. "No, I'll go look. Come with me?" He smiled at me crookidly. I smiled back. "Sure, but my rooms a mess."

We walked into my room. My room was painted lavender, I had a queensized bed with a Bob Marley comforter. I had posters all over my walls of Marilyn Manson, Sleeping with Sirens, Escape the Fate (of course), and my favorite, Christofer Drew. Max stopped in the doorway, and smiled. "Your room is pretty fucking rad."

I smiled, and turned away trying not to blush. He laughed. "You're cute, you know that?" What? Did he just _hit_ on me! "Thanks.."

I handed him the cigarettes, and 3 lighters, and he took them. I told the guys I was going to bed. School is tomorrow. Sigh. I'm gonna hate this, I just know it. I laid in bed, and listened to Bring Me The Horizon. I fell asleep in my makeup, and my clothes.

I woke up to the alarm going off, I sat up in bed groggily, dreading the day. Atleast I get to see the guys again.


	2. Friends and Alibis

I walked over to my vanity, and sat down. I sighed. "Good job, Radke. You came back to the same shithole you left." I grabbed a babywipe, and started to scrub off my makeup. Ronnie was in my doorway.

"Breakfast is ready. I'm going to pick up Max soon, so if you wanna walk, you better hurry." "Okay, I'll be down in a bit." I decided to only wear mascara and eyeliner today. I took a quick shower, and dried my hair, leaving it curly. I pulled up my bangs and looked in the mirror. "Damn, Radke. Looking good!" I winked at myself, and laughed.

I walked over to my closet, and put on a Alesana shirt, and a pair of shorts. I slipped my Toms on, and popped in a pair of gauges that had mustaches on them. I walked downstairs, and grabbed a bagel. I looked at Ronnie, and we grabbed our bookbags & left.

We hopped in his black Ford Fiesta, and I popped in Black Veil Brides and started singing. "This is a Rebel Love Song!" Ronnie laughed at me. "I've missed you, Cal. I really did." I turned the song off. I sighed. "I missed you too.. I just wish things didn't end the way they did." "Dad got too out of hand, I understand. I've wanted to leave myself a few times. I lived with Max for awhile." He pulled into Max's driveway, Max ran out. "Hey Ronald and Callie!" "Hey Maxie." I just sat there, thinking.

Max got into the backseat, and lit a cigarette. "My mom was bitching hardcore this morning. I almost screamed at her to shut the fuck up." Ronnie sighed. "Dude, be respectful. Callie's in the car." He took his cigarette, and threw it out the window. I smiled. "Thanks Ron." "Welcome sweetie." We pulled out his driveway, and made our way to school.

I was watching Max in the mirror. He was playing with his lip ring. I smiled. He was adorable. He reminded me of myself. Next thing I knew, Ronnie was in my face. "Callie, what the fuck?" "Oh sorry, I was thinking." I grabbed my bookbag. Max opened the door for me. "You look pretty today, Callie." I smiled. "Thanks, Max." I walked to my first class. I couldn't wait until lunch to see the guys again.


	3. Prepare Your Weapon

The bell rang, and I hopped out my seat. It was lunch. I basically ran down the hall, and once I got into the cafeteria, people were staring. Was it my blue hair? Or was my running really that noticable? I saw Ronnie, and I smiled. I walked over to him.

"Hey bro," I sat down. He looked at me, he looked kindof pissed. "Hey Cal." "What's wro-" Max interupted me, he sat down with lunch, and handing Ronnie his. He looked a tad irritated. "What the fuck is wrong with you guys? Jesus." Max looked at Ronnie with 'don't you say a thing' eyes. Ronnie looked at me. "Max might move in with us for a bit, don't tell dad. He doesn't need to know. Max can't pay rent, we have to wait for our EP to come out." "Really? I'm sorry Max.." "It's okay. Hey, I'm gonna get you lunch, on me." I turned to Ronnie. "Whats the EP called?" "There's No Sympathy For The Dead." Max brought my lunch, and we walked outside.

Ronnie took another hit of Max's cigarette, laying on the table. "You know, Callie, we've never talked to anyone out of the band. Except one night stands." He laughed at himself, Ronnie joined in. Wait, what? When did Ronnie sleep around? Did I really miss that much? Ronnie looked so different.. Max sat up. "Well, I have to start making my way to class." He hugged me, and smiled at me, fistbumping Ronnie. I looked at Ronnie, and shook my head. "When the fuck do you sleep around, huh? I thought you were smarter than that!" Ronnie looked mad. "You fucking left us, Callie! You barely know whats gone on these past 3 years!" My face started to get hot. "What do you do now, hm? Drugs? Party? Steal?" "Drugs, party."

I got VERY livid then. I walked up to Ronnie, and looked up at his face. "You're so fucking ignorant, you know that! You do drugs now, why? Because mom left?" Shit. I shouldn't of said that.. Ronnie walked off. "Ronnie!" I sat on the table for about 20 minutes, and left for class. I walked home with Monte later.

"Tell me about you, Callie." I smiled. "Okay. Um.. I love music. My favorite bands are yours, of course. Marilyn Manson, Sleeping with Sirens.. I play violin, I like horror movies. I'm not really girly, since I never had a mom..." My voice trailed off. I picked at my ring on my finger. "I left 3 years ago, they thought I was never gonna come back," I looked at Monte. "I can't believe I did, to be honest. I never wanted to. I hated it here. I left with nowhere to go, I guess I just got sick of being on my own." Monte looked at me, you could see the sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Callie.. I didn't know that." I smiled. "Its okay. Tell me about Max?" I winked. "Well.. He's not a person to get real close with. He parties, and sleeps around alot. He does drugs, and he's been alone most of his life. He's really nice, I guess," I looked at the ground. Fuck. "He's a good friend, I guess. He's a sick bass player, though. You should hear us perform sometime." He looked at me, and stopped. "Do you like him? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," He put his hand on my shoulder. "He's changed alot, Callie. Really. I wouldn't just say this."

I smiled, and looked up at him. "Thanks for listening to me, Monte. But this is my stop. Maybe I'll see you guys later. Tell Robert to come say hi for once!" I giggled. "Alright, have a nice night, Miss Radke." He smiled. I walked to our porch, and into the house. It smelt like achohol. I walked upstairs, and I saw Ronnie laying on his bed listening to Motely Crue. I walked into his room. "Hey Ron," I opened his door a little more. "Hey Callie." Max was sitting at his desk writing. Lyrics, maybe? "What's that, Max?" "I'm writing a song." "Really? What's it called?" He thought for a second. "It's been called _I Can Swing A Mic Like No One's Buisness_ for awhile now.I'm just changing some lyrics Ronnie wrote." I felt myself smile when he looked at me. "Oh. Well maybe I can hear it sometime soon." Ronnie looked up. "Max wanted to know if you wanted to come to rehearsal soon." I blushed a little. "Yeah, I will." Max stood up. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" I nodded yes and left him to my room. "What?"

"Ronnie told me what you said earlier, it killed him that you left when you did," He sat on the bed, and I sat beside him. "He feels the need to protect you, and he wants to," He stopped for a second, and started again. It seemed like he was thinking. "He knew that you hated it here. It was obvious. I could tell it killed Ronnie whenever your dad talked about you." I looked down. I felt like shit. "I left because this was all too much, Max. You don't know what went on here.." Max looked at me, shocked. "I've never really had anyone, Callie. My parents gave up on me. I've been from friends house to friends houses. I've never had my own house, until I got into _Escape the Fate_. I had enough money." I looked him in the face. "I feel so worthless sometimes.. I mean, Ronnie's famous. I just have my dad here when he's on tour. I never met mom," I felt tears coming. "I really wish I had someone to talk to. Ronnie shuts me ou-" Max hugged me. "I'm here. You can trust me. All the guys are." I smiled, and he wiped my tears. I looked at my phone, it was already 9. Shit. I got up, and looked in Ronnie's room. He was asleep. Max was laying on my bed now. "Hey, where am I supposed to sleep?" I looked at him. He blushed. How adorable!

"I guess I'll get up.." He started to. "Nooo.." He looked at me. "What?" I smiled at him. "Sleep with me.." He winked. "Not like that, asshole!" I started to walk away. He jumped up and grabbed my arm. "No. I really like you Callie, in the short time that I've known you. You're amazing." I stood there for a second. Wait. "W-what?" "I fucking like you." "I like you too."I spat out. Fuck, did I just really say that? He smiled. "I'll be right back, I have clothes in Ronnie's room." I nodded, and shut the door behind him. I changed into my pajamas. Batman shorts and a Blessthefall shirt. "Cute." He smiled at me. Fuck, he was just in pants. Don't tease me, Maxwell. "You look nice." "Thanks." I got into bed. He got in after me. I fell asleep on his chest, dreading school tomorrow. We woke up at 2 am with Ronnie standing over us. "What the fuck is this?" He growled, I was scared. "Max, get the fuck off my sister, you prick." Max looked at him groggily, and just remained in his spot. "Ronnie, calm down, its okay. We were just sleeping." Ronnie slammed the door behind him, and walked to his room, and slammed his door. I turned to Max. "Thank you for listening to me, it meant alot." He smiled his crooked smile, it gave me a weird feeling. "You're welcome." I poked his nose with mine. Our faces were inches apart. I leaned in to kiss him, then my door swung open, to reveal a very pissed Ronnie.


	4. City of Sin

Ronnie walked in my room, and looked me in the face for a second and said. "I hope you two are happy together. You seem perfect for eachother." I didn't seem to believe that. I shrugged it off, and went back to sleep. We woke up at 7:15 and Max got dressed, he forgot I was in the room. I just sat there and watched. Then I got out of bed, and proceeded to get ready myself. What should I wear? I picked an old, black, Marilyn Manson shirt. Then I slipped on some tie-dye shorts. I popped some plugs in that had the Of Mice & Men logo on them. I put the same pair of Toms on. I looked at Max. He just watched me. "You should go without makeup on, you look be-you-ti-full." He said, smiling. I blushed. I just put on mascara today. I walked down stairs hand in hand with Max. My dad was in the kitchen. "Maxwell, I see you've taken a liking to my daughter." He chuckled.

Max smiled, and went up to the bathroom, and came out with eyeliner. He smiled at me, and took my hand. As soon as we got out the door, he looked serious. "We're skipping today." "What?" "The guys are coming with, we're practicing." "Okay." I smiled. I was fucking excited to see my boy and his band play. My boy? We're not even dating. Wait, are we?

After we got to Robert's house, we were in his garage. I sat on a chair Max pulled up for me. I was sitting infront of Ronnie. They started playing a song called _Not Good Enough For The Truth In Cliche_, _Situations_, then came my favorite. _The Guillotine._ Max did a few screams. Not gonna lie, it was kindof sexy. We left Robert's, and went to get some food. Ronnie and Monte argued over McDonald's, and Taco Bell. We voted for Taco Bell. Monte had his little baby face in a cute little pout. We walked into Taco Bell, and standing there was Danny Worsnop. He turned around to Ronnie. "Hey mate!" Ronnie walked over to him, and smiled. "Sup dude? How have you been?" They walked away together, talking. Max looked confused. "Where's Ben?" I looked around for my idol. "I'm not sure," trying to keep my cool. "Maybe the restroom, or the bus?" Max nodded his head and walked over to where Ronnie and Danny were. I was left with Monte & Robert. We ordered our food. Me and Monte sat beside eachother, Robert pulled 2 more chairs up for Ronnie and Max. We talked. Robert turned to me. "Tell me something, okay?" "Shoot." "You're pretty innocent, eh?" "I guess," I bit my lip, thinking. "I guess you could say so?" Robert's laugh started in his stomach, and slowly came out his mouth. What a weird ass laugh.

Max and Ronnie came over. "We're not a really innocent band." Robert continued. Ronnie widened his eyes at him. "Thanks man." "Welcome dude." I looked at Ronnie, and rolled my eyes. "What's worse than you already do? Fuck everyone, do drugs." He shushed me. "No, fuck you. You know I'm right." I noticed Max wasn't at my side anymore. Ronnie looked serious again. "Danny invited us to Warped Tour with them," He looked at their tour bus. "He talked to Kevin Lynman." I frowned. What about Maxie? "Oh.. I gotta go." I got up and walked away, despite them calling my name. I just needed some space. I walked to the car and pulled out one of Max's cigarettes, inhaling it. God, I haven't smoked in almost 2 years now. What an amazing feeling that was.. I missed old times. When me and Ronnie were close. When I was a freshman.. God, what happened? Stupid fucking _Escape the Fate_. That's what. I started walking home. It was hot as hell here in Nevada. I took off my shirt, to just be in a tanktop.

I heard footsteps behind me. It was Ronnie. I could just tell by the sound of his weight. "What do you want, fuckhead?" "I'm sorry, Callie.. I know you like Max. But this could be our big break," he looked at my cigarette. "I'm not letting you start that shit again." He took it from my hand and flicked it on the ground stomping on it. "What the fuck, Ronnie? Why do you do this shit to me?" I said, tearing up. "I only put out a goddamn smoke? Fucking Christ, Callie." "No. Just this. You always ruin shit. Why?" "I don't ruin anything!" "You're the reason I left." I snapped. Shit. I shouldn't of said that, either.

He froze for a second. "No! You left because you were being the miserable little bitch you always were. You left because dad didn't like your views. You left because things didn't go your way. You ruined what was left of our family. You fucking ruined us."

I looked at him, shocked. "Excuse me? You constantly fought with dad, and you were dating that girl named Mandy. She didn't give a shit less about you. All you did was bitch at dad. He started drinking more and more, Ronald." I spat out, very mad. He just stared at me. "Fuck you." He walked off, and I walked home. "FUCK THIS SHIT." I yelled, so he could hear me. I laid on my bed, listening to _Black Veil Brides_. I was listening to _All Your Hate_. Ronnie walked in my room. Great. "I'm sorry," He said. He looked sincere. "I love you, Cal. I just have a short temper. Us Radke's do." He laughed. I smiled. "I love you too, Ron." I smiled. "You can go to Warped with us." Wait what? "What!" "You heard me." He smiled really big, and walked out to the living room, and sat beside Max. I followed him out there. "WHAT? Did dad say yes? What!" He laughed, only thing I could say was 'what'.

**2 weeks later.  
We were packing for Warped Tour, and I heard alot of my favorite bands were headlining. I was stoked.**

Me and Max got closer. He lived with us now, I got alot closer to the guys. We started loading our bags to the bus. Me and Maxie got the room in the back of the bus. I put my final bag in, and walked to our bedroom. I laid on the bed. "Callie, this is gonna be the best months of your life." I whispered to myself. Max giggled. "Talking to yourself, babe?" I smiled. I love when he called me babe. I got up and kissed him. He deepened it. "Fuck, Max. Stop." He bit my lip, and then moved down to my neck. "Maaaaax!" That turned into a moan. I could feel Max smile into my neck. I pulled away. "No." I talked to him like he was a dog. "No. Bad." He laughed. I smiled. I loved his smile, his laugh. His laugh was the most perfect thing I've ever heard. The way it came from his stomach, and the way he jerked his head back. He's just so perfect. I was deep in thought again. Ugh. "Callie? HEEELLLOOOO?" "Oh. Hi!" Ronnie came in. "Max. Show in 15 minutes." "Fuck." Max jumped up, and changed. Not even caring that I was there. I just laid back and listened to my ipod. I put on _Asking Alexandria_. I saw Max come back in the room. "You look sexy." "I'm the hot bassist, I'm supposed to." He kised me on the cheek, and left.

I fell asleep shortly after he left. I woke up to him crawling in bed. "Max?" "Yeah?" "Goodnight, perfect." "Night, beautiful." I looked at my phone. It was 4 in the morning. Where the fuck was he all night? I sighed. Please God, just let me be over-thinking. I fell asleep, after an hour of thinking. I woke up at 10 am. Ronnie came into my room. "All the guys are out, wanna go meet some bands?" I looked at him; shocked. "DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO ASK ME THAT?" He cringed at me yelling. "Sorry." I got up. "Get out, I'm getting naked." He walked out and shut the door. I smiled. I'm gonna meet my idols today. I put on a _Sleeping with Sirens_ shirt, a pair of skinny jeans that were neon yellow, with teal paint splatters. I smiled at myself. I bet I looked good. I put on my black Toms this time. I looked at the time. 10:05 AM. Not bad, Radke. I walked out, and found Ronnie at the table. He smiled at me, and we walked off the bus. We headed towards the Blessthefall bus, and after an hour or so, we came back to ours. Max came rushing back into the bus, he looked sweaty, and his face was weird looking - pale. He had bruises on him. I was shocked - who would wanna beat up my baby? I looked at him, "Baby, are you okay?" "Stupid fucking fans. I got choked, and I barely got out." Andy Biersack walked on our bus. "Hey man, I just wanted to see if you were okay." I froze. ANDY BIERSACK WAS ON OUR BUS. HE WAS A FOOT AWAY FROM ME. OH MY GOD. I just stared at him. "And who's this?" He looked at me and smiled. Ronnie got up. "That's my baby sister," he kindof said that with a coldness in his voice. "Her name's Callie." Max got in between me & Andy. "And my girlfriend." Wait, what? _Girlfriend? _I'm alright with that. I put my hand in Max's back pocket, feeling his butt. Letting him know that I want to talk to him.

He and I walked to our room, and I smiled at him. "What?" "_Girlfriend?_" "You don't wanna be my girlfriend?" He frowned. "NO! I DO!" He laughed. "Callie, will you be my gir-" I crashed my lips against his. Everything went dark, besides us two. He felt like the only thing there - the only thing that existed. I could feel him smile, and I did too. I played with his lipring, and he bit my lip. I pushed him on the bed, and just cuddled up to him. We talked for a bit, until he had to go to stage. I heard a girl voice, but it sounded like it was one of Monte's friends. They all left, leaving me alone. Like always. I played Xbox a little, then I got on twitter.

_ MaxtheRipper: I love my girl CallieWorsnop :)  
_  
I smiled. I had over 2 thousand new followers. I had 14,252 thanks to being Ronnie Radke's little sister. I tweeted back.

_ CallieWorsnop: I love you more, MaxtheRipper._

I fell asleep, and then I heard something crash. I woke up. It was dark now. Was it the guys? I opened my bedroom door, to find Ronnie making out with Mandy Murders. Her again? Shit. They've always loved eachother, I guess. I yawned and went back to my room, then Max came in, and we talked. I'm allowed to come watch them play tomorrow.

**Sorry guys, I'm really tired right now. Forgive me. I'm trying my best to keep writing. (Nothing to do). I'll probably go to sleep, and write again. :) **


	5. Reverse this Curse

I woke up the next morning, but Max was still asleep. I just watched him. He looked so perfect. I walked out of our bedroom, and fixed me some breakfast. I sat at the table beside Monte.

"Hey Callie Wallie!" He said that a little too loud, ugh.  
"Mornin'. What time do you guys play?" I started to eat my cereal.  
"In an hour or so," He looked at his watch. "Actually an hour. I forgot the time difference." I looked at my bedroom door. Shit, I have to wake Maxie up. I got up, and put my bowl in the sink, and I chugged my milk. "Alright, I'll wake up Max. You have to get Ronnie and Robert, though." I laughed, because Ronnie's such a grotch in the mornings. I walked back to my room, and saw Max sitting on the floor. He was acting weird. What the fuck? "Maxie, what's wrong?" "Nothing, Callie. Leave me alone for a minute." That's weird - he always smiles, or laughs. I went and got Ronnie, and brought him back to our room. "What's wrong man?" "I just need space, man." He looked at Ronnie, you could see sadness in his eyes. "No, scratch that, I'm okay." He smiled. I could tell he wasn't. Monte came in. "We have to perform in 20." Max ran to the bathroom, and pulled me in there with him, he was putting on eyeliner. I just put on a little mascara, and eyeliner. Ronnie came out his bunk with eyeliner on. Robert already had his sunglasses on - looking like Slash. Like always. I ran down the hall, and got on a pair of shorts, a bikini top with hello kitty on it, and an _Black Veil Brides_ shirt that was cut down the sides. I slipped on a pair of Vans that were black, that I attacked with paint. I looked in the mirror, impressed.

Max walked into our room, and had black skinny jeans on, a _Marilyn Manson_ shirt, and his Converses he always wears. I smiled. "You look good, baby." He laughed. "You look perfect." He kissed me, but Monte came in and coughed. "Lets go, quit trying to swallow eachothers faces." Max and me laughed at Monte's comment. We all walked off the bus, and Ronnie was the first to walk on stage. I stood on the side.

"Hello Texas!" Ronnie yelled into his microphone. "We're _Escape the Fate!_" Max yelled into his. They started playing _I Can Swing a Mic Like No One's Buisness_. I sang along, watching. I loved my brothers voice - it was rare that I heard him sing. Max screamed a few lines. They started playing _The Guillotine, _I just watched in amazement. I knew they were gonna get far with this band, even if they were performing on the shitty Ernie Ball stage. I laughed at myself - only bands that aren't popular play at the Ernie Ball stage. I knew they would get far, the whole crowd was basically singing. There were 2 huge moshpits, and you could tell they were all having a great time. Max glanced over at me, and smiled. He missed his line. I laughed. "You're amazing!" I yelled, so he could hear me. He covered the mic with his hand. "Thanks, you too." They had a 5 minute break between their last song. So Ronnie started talking to the crowd.

"I want you guys to meet someone." Shit. He looked at me. I shook my head no. "No!" He pulled me on stage. Everyone either said "Shit!" or "Ugh, why?" I guess they thought I was his girlfriend. Ronnie looks at me, then the crowd, and starts talking again. "This is my little sister, Callie." The crowd started to scream, and applaud. Max started talking, "Callie's my girlfriend." He smiled. You could hear the girls in the crowd get upset. I giggled, I was probably red in the face. I grabbed Ronnie's mic. "Nice meeting you all. I hope you guys enjoy the concert." I walked away, handing his mic back. They started singing _Not Good Enough For The Truth In Cliche_. It was my favorite. I smiled, and shut my eyes, drifting away. I just listen to them. It felt like every bad thought, memory, problem was gone, Ronnie walked off stage, and the guys followed, I put my hand into Max's. We walked to the signing, and I got to sit with them. Even a few people asked for my autograph. One said she was gonna be my sister-in-law. I laughed so hard at that. You could hear _Black Veil Brides_ performing. I hummed along with Andy's singing. Max just watched me and smiled. "I see you like them."I smiled at him, "Yeah, alot. They're my favorite band, except yours." He laughed. God, I loved his laugh. It was so sexy. Ronnie passed a poster to Max, and he signed it. A girl looked at all of them, crying. "Ronnie, you saved my life. Thank you all." She hugged Ronnie, sobbing. _Then Monte, Robert, and Max. She stopped at me. "You have an amazing _brother." And she hugged me. I felt weird - my brother actually saved peoples lives, stopped them from killing themselves, and helped them through tough times. I looked at my brother, and smiled. He looked at me, and we looked at eachother. "You saved me too." I mouthed to him. He smiled, and mouthed, "I love you." I mouthed I loved him too. After the signing was over, we left for the next town - we left early so we could have a little free time. Our next down was Charlotte, North Carolina. Only 4 more concerts left, and Warped is over. I sat in Ronnie's bunk, and watched Ronnie write lyrics. I helped him write his next song. We named it _The Day I Left The Womb. _I told him to mention Randy, our brother. I didn't wanna be in it. I didn't wanna be "famous". He laughed at the way I said it. He started singing it. "Guys come here!" Me and Ronnie walked to the living area, and sat. The guys came in there, and got their instruments. We began playing it. "_Mother, where are you today? You took a piece of me, the day you went away.._" I sighed, you could hear the pain in my brother's voice. I sang a line, which shocked them.

"_And brother, put your needles down. The best thing for you is to leave this awful town."_ Max looked at me. "You sing good, Callie." My face got hot. "Thanks. I'm a Radke." They all laughed, I joined in. We arrived to the next town, and got off the bus, and stretched out. I walked to the payphone, and called home. I forgot to charge my phone. I got off the phone with dad, and walked over to Max, I kissed him, and he kissed back. Ronnie grunted, showing us that he didn't like it. "Max, it looks like you're sucking her soul out." I laughed, really hard. Who thinks of that? Yes, my brother. Monte and Robert were already in front of the mall, waiting for us to join them, we walked in. Alot of girls screamed. "It's Ronnie Radke!" "Oh my god, its Max Green!" I laughed really hard, no one noticed Monte or Robert. So I started mocking the girls. "Oh my god, its Monte Money and Robert Ortiz!" The guys smiled. We walked to Hot Topic, because I know I needed new gauges. I bought them, and we walked to Spencer's. Ronnie needed some new shirts. He bought a Rob Zombie, Marilyn Monroe, but she looked like a zombie. I cringed everytime I saw that shirt. Me and Maxie walked to WetSeal, and I got a new pair of jeans, and a pair of sunglasses. I checked out, and we all met on the bus. I was proud of myself, I didn't spend that much money.

We stopped by McDonald's, and got food, we ate it in the kitchen area. Max had his hand on my thigh the whole time. I looked at him. "Quit fucking teasing me, Maxwell." I mouthed to him, he laughed. We walked back to our room, and I kissed Max. He deepened it, and had his hand on my neck, and the other in my hair. I bit his lip. His lipring felt so cold on my lips, I fucking loved it. He pushed me on the bed, and he got on top of me. I smiled, because I knew where this was heading. He started to take off my shirt, and I slid his off, and I was messing with his belt. I groaned. "How the fuck do you undo this!" He laughed at me. "You're so cute, you know that?" He stood up, and took off his pants, revealing his boxers, they had rasta colors. Of course. I smiled, he was so sexy. I pulled him back on me, and he took off my pants, and my bra. He started kissing my neck, and then it started turning into bites. I moaned with every bite. "Fuck, Ma-" He started kissing down my stomach, and took my panties off with his teeth. I could feel butterflies. _I'm naked in front of Max fucking Green. _He smiled at me, and just looked. "God, you have a nice body." I could feel my face get hot. I ripped his boxers off, he was already hard. God, was that sexy. I told him to get a condom, and he did. I watched him put it on, and he got on top of me, and Ronnie walked in. "What the fuck!" Shit, are you serious? Max hopped off me, and put his boxers on. "I'm sorry, dude." Ronnie walked over to Max, and punched him straight in the face. I got Max's shirt on, and a pair of panties. I followed Ronnie out to the living area. Robert and Monte whistled at me, since my ass was hanging out. "What the fuck was that, Ronald?" "You're too fucking young to have sex." "You sleep around, Ronnie! I love Max!" He froze. "You w-what?" "I fucking love Max."Monte sighed, and I heard footsteps. Fuck, I knew it. Max was behind me.


	6. Issues

I turned around, dreading Max's reaction. "Well.. You weren't supposed to hea-" He crashed his lips into mine, the room went dark. I could only hear his breathing, his heartbeat. I felt like I've known him for years. Everything felt so right with him. Maybe he loved me? Maybe he didn't. I don't know. It scared me to think of myself without him. I've only been dating him for 2-3 months now. He stopped kissing me, and looked at me.

"Callie, I love you. More than I've ever loved anyone. I'm so in love with you, it hurts. I don't want anyone but you. I don't care what Ronnie says, or Monte, or Robert. I'm yours, forever." He blushed. God, he's so adorable. What did I do to get a guy like this?

I smiled, and I kissed him. I heard Ronnie begin to speak, "Well, Maxwell, you better fucking treat her right, or I'm gonna murder you." The guys laughed, I did too. We spent the rest of the night watching tv, and playing video games. I beat Ronnie about 6 times, and he was starting to whine.

"Callie, quit cheating!" "I'm not, you just suck." Max snorted. I giggled a little bit at his snort. I walked back to our room, and laid on the bed. I turned on my ipod. I played _Black Veil Brides_, and listened to _God Bless You_. I listen to them too much. Meh. I heard Max come in, so I got out of bed, and went to shower. I got out, and looked in the mirror. God, everythings going perfect. I walked out in a towel, ignoring Robert's looks. I walked into our room, and Max was smoking a cigarette. I sat on the bed beside him. We were heading home in the morning, I hated the thought of that. Back to school we go. I fell asleep cuddled up to Max, and I fell asleep to the sound of him snoring.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be long! :)  
****I don't own any songs, brands, bands, or restaurants mentioned in this fanfic. **


	7. My Apocalypse

I woke up, and looked around. I was gonna miss this tour bus. I got up, and slipped on a pair of skinny jeans that had the American flag on them. I got on an Anthem Made shirt, and put on some eyeliner. I looked at Max, he looked so cute. Then he snored really loud, and ruined the moment. I walked out of the room to brush my teeth, after I finished that, I straightened my hair a bit. I looked at my phone. 12:23 PM. I slept in late. I went to Ronnie's bunk, and poked his arm. "What?" he looked at me groggily.

"Wake up, no one's awake. I'm bored." I looked at the other bunks, then his. "Okay." He hopped out his bunk, and walked to the living room area. He looked at the bus driver. "Tom, when will we be back in Vegas?" "In a few minutes." We got home, and walked into Ronnie and my house. Max lived with us still, so we all walked in, and put out bags in our rooms. I went in Ronnie's room, and laid on his bed while he sat beside me.

"Lets talk," he bit his lip, thinking. "I wanna catch up."  
I looked at him. "About what?" "Where'd you go when you left?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I was in about 6 different cities, I left Neveda, I know that. I just don't know where. I was house from house." "Who'd you live with? What was it like to leave?"

"Boyfriends, friends I made at work, or at the store," I thought for a second. Did he really wanna know this? "It was fun, I guess. I partied alot, I dated around, and I did a few drugs here and there..." My voice trailed off. I started talking again. "I met this guy, Kyler. He was so sweet, I lived with him for a year, then he kicked me out. I slept in the park a few times, and when I decided to come back, I knew I didn't need to do drugs anymore, or party." He looked down. "I need to stop, too.."

I looked at him. "I'm sorry, Ronnie. You shouldn't of ever started drugs. Really, they fuck you up. Please stop for my sake. I'll help you." "I'm already trying. I didn't do them all Warped Tour. I still crave them, though." I heard Max coming up the stairs. I sighed. "I guess we'll talk some other time?" I hopped off his bed, and met Max at the door. "Hey gorgeous." He pecked me on the cheek. We walked to my room hand in hand. I walked to my bed, and sat down, thinking about Ronnie and my conversation. I really needed to talk to him about everything. I looked at Max.

"Lets go do something." "Like what?" I thought for a second. "Movies? Mall?" "Movies." "Okay." I got my gauges in, and max put on some eyeliner. We walked to my Kia Soul, and I let Max drive. He opened my door for me. What a gentlemen. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. We sat in the car for a second, waiting for me to find a CD. I put in Bring Me The Horizon. We got to the movies, and we paid to see Dark Shadows. I sat beside him, and sipped my Coke. He just watched me, smiling his crooked smile. I looked at him, and he kissed me. I heard 2 girls behind us.

"Oh my god, it's Max Green from _Escape the Fate!_" I sighed. I hated when this happened. Max smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey guys! Wanna picture or an autograph?" They smiled, and nodded. Max took pictures with them, and an autograph. They proceeded to ask where Ronnie and the rest of the band was. We sat down, and finished the movie. We drove back home, and went to bed knowing school was tomorrow. We woke up to the sound of the alarm ringing. "Fuck." Max said, trying to put his head under the pillow. I got up and got naked, and stepped in the shower. Then I got out, and dried my hair. I put on my makeup, and slipped on a pair of jeans, and a baggy shirt - it was starting to get cold. I put on my toms, like always. And I crawled back into bed with Max. He got up 10 minutes later, and put on a pair of zebra skinny jeans, and a _Marilyn Manson _shirt. Then he slipped on his Vans, and woke me up. I walked downstairs, and sat at the table. Ronnie and my dad were there. Ronnie looked at me. "Dad's going to rehab." "W-what?" "He's an achoholic, Callie." "I knew that.." I walked outside, and yelled up at my window. "Max, get down here!" He looked out the window. "Okay!" He walked out with a cigarette in his mouth, lighting it. Once he lit it, I snatched it, and took inhaled. "I'm so fucking pissed, Maxwell." "Woah, using my full name!" "My dad's going to rehab. Our mom's already left, what we had left is fucking leaving." I spat out, fighting back tears. Max looked at me. "Baby, it'll be okay. You guys have Robert, Monte, and me." I smiled. "I love you, Max." His face turned a deep red color. "I love you too, Callie. I always have."


	8. The Ransom

I smiled at Max. This was the most perfect day ever. He kissed me, and I had that feeling again. Everything felt perfect with this guy. I loved everything about him. His flaws, his crooked smile, his laugh, how he messed with his liprings, his obsession with _Marilyn Manson._He amazed me. I honestly loved this guy in front of me, more than I knew I could ever love anyone. I smiled at him, realizing we weren't kissing anymore. He smiled back at me, grabbing my hand, walking to my car. He opened my door for me, and I reclined my seat. He lit a cigarette, and got in the car, rolling the window down.

He turned on _Britney Spears._I looked at him with a 'what the fuck' expression on my face. "What? I can't listen to Britney?" "No, because your band is better," I said, as I turned it to CD 2. I started singing. "There's no sympathy for the dead!" He laughed at me. "God, I love you." He kissed me on my head, and started to pull out. We saw Ronnie run up to the car. "Wait! I'm out of gas!" We laughed, and he sat in the back.

"God, why are you guys listening to my voice?" He winked. Max looked at him, and winked back. "You know I want you." I laughed. How cute is Max? Fucking adorable. I felt him put his fingers in mine, his hands were so warm. I watched him play with his liprings with his teeth. We pulled up to the school, walking hand in hand. Last time we were here was 3 months ago. Me and Max weren't dating then. The boys were really famous now, and still wanted to go to school. Ronnie walked to his locker with Max, and I stood here with Monte. I guess Robert was at his locker.

"How're you and Maxie?" I loved his babyface.  
"We're good. I love him so much," I thought for a second. "He means so much to me, Monte." Monte smiled at me. "I'm glad, Callie. You and Ronnie both deserve to be happy." What? "Who's he dating?" "Mandy." "Fucking slut." I mumbled as I walked to my class. I hated Mandy, I really did. They dated about a month or two before I came back. They've been on and off for about 2-3 years. I knew she was just using him for his fame. It pissed me off. I sat in down at my desk, and pulled out my English book. I listened to the teacher, and copied down my work. I felt my phone vibrate. It was Max - like always.

_Meet the guys and me outside at lunch. I miss your beautiful face =]  
I miss you too baby, I'll be there right as the bell rings._

I sat back up, looking at the teacher. I finished my class, and walked outside, to meet up with Max. I bumped into a girl, she looked familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on it. "Oh my god, Callie!" "Hi?" God, did drugs fuck with me _this_bad? "You don't remember me, do you?" "Not really, sorry." I bit my lip. "I'm Chey, we grew up together. I'm in all your classes, I just didn't say anything because you seemed bothered. How are you?" "I'm good, I just came back," I looked at the table where the guys were at. "I have to go. Hey, text me sometime, okay?" "Alright." I ran towards the table, and hugged Monte and Robert. I ignored Ronnie, I was so mad he was back with Mandy. I laid on the table, and put my head in Max's lap, and my feet in Monte's. We talked about alot of stuff.

"So Max, how're you and Callie?" "We're perfect." I felt my face get hot all over. "I saw Chey again today, Ron." I looked at him. "Really? How's she doing?" Monte looked at me. "Chey?" "Yeah." "Chey Johnson." "I've been talking to her for a while now." "Really?" "Yeah." He smiled. Ronnie sighed. "Jesus Christ. I'm late for Mandy and my date." "Fucking slut." I mumbled. "What?" "Love you, bye." "Bye." Me and the guys drove to Robert's house, and played some video games, then Robert made us dinner. "Callie, Ronnie will probably stay at Mandy's tonight," He was wiping the table off. "So if you want, you can stay here. I have a guest room. Max can stay too. Monte already lives here." I nodded. I needed to go home to get my clothes. Me and Max walked home. I held his hand most of the way, laughing at his perverted jokes. We talked a little bit. "Tell me what you remember of your mom." Ugh, I hate talking about her.. "I remember her hugging my dad, and leaving. She never came back after that," I looked at the ground, then Max. "She used to hit Ronnie and Randy. When Ronnie got about 10, and started talking back. She beat him really bad. She left the next day. She never hit me, once. Always Ronnie. She hit Randy once." Max shook his head. "I'll never hit my kids." He looked at me, and smiled. "I wouldn't ever hit you, I hope you know that." I kissed him on the cheek. "I know, Maxie. I love you." "I love you too." He started blushing. I smiled, and put my head on his shoulder. We got home, and I walked straight to my room, he followed.

I laid on my bed. "I can't believe my dad's going to fucking rehab again." "I'm sorry, dude." He started packing our overnight bags. I noticed him putting a condom in the bag. Sigh. "Bring cigarettes." "Okay." He finished packing, and we walked back. Robert was sitting on the couch, and Monte was laying on a chair. I sat our bags down by the door, and sat beside Robert. Max sat beside me, and I put my head in his lap, and my feet in Robert's lap. I put them in his face, just to annoy him. "Fucking gross!" I laughed. "You're fucking gross." Monte and Max laughed. Max was playing with my hair. I kept poking him in the nose. "Stop being so cute." He said as he was smiling really big. "I'm not trying to!" Robert rolled his eyes. "Get a room, lovebirds." I snorted. "Oh shut up, you watch Ronnie suck face with Mandy all the time." "True." I got up, I needed a cigarette. "Max. Cigarette. Now." He got up, and took my hand. I smiled, our hands fit so perfectly into eachother. I heard a car pull up. It was Ronnie. I waved, and yelled. "How was your date?" "Good." He winked at Max. "Slut." Max looked at me, and his phone started ringing. I noticed the name before he walked away. Lexus Amanda. Who's Lexus? I walked back inside, and looked at the guys. "Who the fuck is Lexus? She just called Max." "Oh shit, her again?" Monte got up, and pulled me over to the couch, and sat beside me. "She's Max's ex. They dated for about 2-3 years. She's a year older. She cheated on him, and fucked this guy from _Marilyn Manson_." "Oh shiiiiiit." Ronnie got up, grabbed a bowl, and then went to the sink. He filled it with water. "I'm gonna fuck with Max." Robert jumped up, same with Monte. "We'll watch." I sighed. I hope they weren't doing anything. Ronnie walked outside, and stood on the balcony. He threw the water on Max. "Ronnie, what was that for?" "Quit flirting with Lexus, and get in here and see my sister." He rolled his eyes, and said bye. He got off the phone, and walked inside. "I need to change." "Who's Lexus?" I looked at him, really pissed. "She's an ex." "Why are you talking to her?" "She called me?" "Okay, I don't fucking talk to my exes, because that wouldn't be fair to the both of us." I walked to the balcony, and sat on one of the chairs. God, I hope this isn't what I think it is.  
_  
_


	9. Situations

I walked back inside, and turned to Max. "I'm sorry, I love you." He hugged me, and I put my head in between his head and his shoulder. I could hear his breathing. I just sat there, even when he pulled away. I pulled him back. I held him up to me. I wanted to be in his arms forever, I felt so safe. I fell asleep, and I woke up to Max carrying me to Robert's guest room. "Goodnight, beautiful." "I love you." "I love you too." I cuddled into his chest, and he held me. We fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, and got out of bed. "I don't wanna go to school today, baby." I looked at Max, he was half-awake. "Then don't. Me and the guys will skip with you." I looked at him. God, I loved this boy so much. I started to tear up, thinking about how much I loved him. He's so perfect to me. I kissed his nose, and woke him up. He took a shower, and I got dressed. I walked downstairs. The guys were on the couch. "We're all skipping today." Ronnie looked at me, and sighed. "I guess that means me too." I smiled and walked into the kitchen, and poured me a glass of milk. Robert ran in there, and looked like I shouldn't be in there. "I'll make you breakfast, okay?" "Alright." I walked into the guest room, and laid beside Max. "Baby, wake up." He was back in bed, asleep. "I'm awake, goddamn." "Okay." I walked out and walked to the bathroom. I washed my face, and then I walked back into the room. Max was straightening his hair. I walked back downstairs. I smelt bacon, I smiled at Robert, and sat at the table beside Monte. "Morning." "Morning Callie." I looked at the couch, Ronnie was sleeping there. I walked over there, and slapped him. "Wake up, it's almost 11." "Shit, am I late for school?" "No, we're all skipping." "Oh." I went and sat by Monte again, and Ronnie, Robert, and Max joined us. Max sat beside me, and Ronnie beside Monte. Robert sat on a chair on the other side of the table.

We finished eating, and Robert washed the dishes. They decided to practice, and I wanted to watch. Ronnie started swinging the mic, and I knew he was gonna sing _There's No Sympathy For The Dead. _I sat on a chair Ronnie pulled up for me, and I sang along. Max screamed some verses, and I smiled. He's so cute. I love how he flips his long black hair. I smiled at him again, and he noticed. "You're so cute, you know that?" I blushed and laughed. "I try." They started playing _Situations._ I started thinking about alot of this, and I kindof zoned out. Me and Max have been dating for 5 months now. Is he still doing drugs? What about Lexus? Ugh. I hated thinking like this. I looked at Max, and he smiled at me. I just stared, then I looked at Ronnie. They were performing at a venue tonight, and I hope Lexus wasn't there. They were perfoming there with _Bring Me The Horizon_ and _Black Veil Brides._ I decided to take a shower. "Hey, sorry to interupt, but can I take a shower, Rob?" "Yeah." "Okay." I got up, and kissed Max. Then I walked into the bathroom that was connected to the guest room. I took my clothes off, and turned the water on. I turned on the radio, and played _Sleeping With Sirens_. I got in the shower, and washed my hair. Blue went everywhere. God, I hated having my hair blue. I washed my body, and got out. I wrapped my hair with a black towel, since I didn't wanna dye it. I walked to the guest room, and put on some shorts, and a hoodie. I walked back into the bathroom, and touched up my makeup, and dried my hair. I walked downstairs, and went back into the garage. "Okay, I'm back."

Max smiled. They were putting up all their instruments into their van. I sighed, I forgot about their performance tonight. "I have to change. I can't go like this." Max took my hand, and we both walked upstairs. He took a quick shower, and I changed my clothes. I put on a Batman shirt, and black shorts. Then I put on my black Toms, and straightened my hair. I looked at Max's jacket on the bed. I put that on, and took off my shirt. And put on a pair of skinny jeans. Max came in. "You're wearing my jacket?" He smiled at me, looking at my outfit. "Yeah, I think I wanna keep it." "You can." I smiled and kissed him. I walked downstairs, and sat on the couch. Max came out in a _Alice in Chains_ shirt, and skinny jeans. He had his Vans on, like always. Ronnie came out without any eyeliner on, and had on leather skinny jeans, and a tank top. Robert came out in what he always has on, same with Monte. We all went to the van. I had to sit in the front, and Ronnie drove.

We pulled up to the venue, and their tour manager helped them with the instruments. I grabbed some of Robert's drums, and made my way to the stage. I helped Robert put them together, and I got Tom to get me a chair so I could watch them practice. Ronnie was doing vocal warm-ups, and Max and Monte were doing finger work outs. Max winked at me, and I stuck my tounge out at him. He laughed, and they all walked backstage. People were starting to come in, I walked to their dressing room with Max. "Are you guys nervous?" "No." Ronnie laughed. "I'm fucking nervous!" Monte looked scared, i smiled at him. "I'm sure you'll be okay, Monte."

They walked on stage, and Ronnie stepped up to the microphone. "We're _Escape the Fate!"_ Robert started drumming, and 3 bras got thrown on stage. Ronnie put one on his head, and ran around. He looked like a fly. I laughed, and so did Max, Monte, and Robert. Ronnie started singing _Situations_. I walked back into the dressing room, and sat on the couch. I fell asleep, I woke up to Robert carrying me to the van. "Oh, morning." "Hey." I put my arms around his neck, and he sat me in the seat. I was laying on Max. "Hey Maxie." "Hey." I cuddled up to his waist, and fell asleep. Robert dropped us off at our house, saying he would give us our bags tomorrow at school.


	10. On To The Next One

I woke up the next morning in my bed, wearing Max's jacket from the night before, and my jeans. I got up, trying not to wake up Max. He rolled over, and looked at the time. "It's only 6, what're you doing?" "Getting ready, then I'll come back to bed." "Okay, I'll get ready too." I took off my pants, and put on a new pair of jeans. I put a shirt under Max's jacket, and looked at him. "This is the most comfortable jacket, ever." He smiled at me, and kissed my head. "I'm gonna go take a quick shower." I nodded, and put on makeup. He came back in, and shook his wet hair in my face, laughing really hard. I shoved him out the way, and I joined him laughing.

Ronnie woke up, and got into the shower. He was singing, and Max started singing along. I smiled, because I've never heard Max sing before. I laid on the bed, we still had 20 minutes until school. Max laid beside me, humming along to the song he was just singing. I smiled, and cuddled up to his chest. I was about to drift off to sleep, when Max moved. "Callie?" "What?" "Lexus wants to hang out with you, and talk." "Why?" "I'm not sure." "Whatever." I got up, and crawled over Max. I got my bag, and looked at him. "Get up, because I'm not gonna be late." He grunted, and got up. "Alright, alright." Ronnie walked in my room. "Am I riding with you guys again?" "Yeah." "Okay. I'll be outside." I got my shoes on, and walked out to Ronnie. "I fucking hate Lexus." "Why?" "She want's to hang out with me." "Oh shit. Are you going to?" "Probably not." "I wouldn't either."

We got into my car, making Max have to sit in the back. He ran up to the car. "Wait.. what?" "Get in the car." "Okay..." He got in, not sure why he had to get in the back.

**Max's POV**

I didn't really want Callie to be mad at me - but I wanted Lexus and her to get along. I still liked Lexus alot, and I bet I always will. She was my first serious girlfriend, my first real love. I couldn't get over her. But Callie was different. She was amazing. She listened. She didn't try to use me for fame. I knew she really loved me. The way she looked at me, and the way she smiles when we kiss. The way she holds me back when I try to get up from cuddling. She's so perfect - I don't know what I did to deserve a girl like this. I realized we were at school, and I got out of the car. I tried to grab Callie's hand, but she pulled it away, and just glared at me. "Have a good day in class. I love you." She looked at me and mumbled, "Me too." I sighed. I've never seen her this mad at me before. I looked at Ronnie, and he shook his head at me. What's going on? I walked to my first class. I had it with Robert.

I met up with Robert at our lockers. "Dude, Callie's so pissed at me." "I know, Ronnie texted me. You fucked up. She thinks you still love Lexus." Lexus was in my 3rd period, and at our lunch. "I don't, man. I love Callie. I just like Lexus." I looked at Lexus at her locker. She winked at me. Robert sighed. "She's nothing but a slut, dude." I leaned against my locker. Lexus started walking towards us. "Hey Maxie, hi Robby!" I sighed. "Hi Lexus." "Hi.." Robert didn't even wanna say her name. Robert walked off, and Lexus shrugged it off. "Oh, I've missed you, Maxie!" She hugged me, and I just stood there. "Me too.." The bell rang, thank God. I walked to my first period. I sat beside Robert, like always. This teacher didn't care, and he let us talk. Robert tried to ignore me. "Man, Lexus hugged me, and told me she missed me." "What the fuck, dude?" "I-I don't know.." I looked at my desk the rest of the first period, and thought about things. The bell rang, and I went to lunch.

I walked to the cafeteria, and walked to Ronnie, Monte, Robert and Callie's table. I knew Lexus was looking at me. Callie looked at me, and rolled her eyes, and got up. She sat by the girl Monte likes, with teal hair. I sighed. I sat on the other side of the table, by myself. Ronnie looked at me. "I told you I would fucking kill you if you fucked her over." Monte looked scared. "I saw you hug Lexus today." Robert got up, and looked at me. "All the years I've fucking known you, you've officially disappointed me." I sighed. I hope I don't lose Callie, too. All the guys walked off, but Ronnie. Ronnie looked at me. "I know you still love her. It's obvious, dude. But you have to let Callie know. I don't want her hurt. She's been through hell." He got up, and dumped his tray in the trash, and went outside with Monte and Robert. I looked at Callie, and she gave me another death glare. I looked at Lexus, and she smiled at me. I don't know what to do.. I got up, and walked over to Callie's table. "I love you, okay? I fucking love you." "Get the fuck away from me!" She yelled, and everyone looked. "You're a dick, Maxwell! Do you not get it," Ronnie, and the guys walked in. "We're over! You're nothing but a fucking cheater!" She yelled even louder, and I could see the tears fill her perfect olive green eyes. I teared up a little bit too. "D-don't leave me, I need you, Callie!" Ronnie walked over to us, and put his arm around Callie, and they walked out. Monte took Chey's hand, and they left. And Robert stayed with me. "I guess you're single?" He smiled at me nervousily. I looked at him, tears falling from my eyes. "No. I'm not. I'm just alone." Callie walked in, and took off my jacket. "Have it back, you fucking dick." Everyone was still looking.

"Oh, and you're kicked out. Go have fun with your slut!" Lexus got up like she was about to say something, Callie looked at her. "Shut your mouth, and your legs, whore." Everyone either said 'oooooh!' or 'ooooh shiiiit!' I could feel more tears fall from my eyes - I'm not exactly a crier either. I looked at Robert, and then Lexus. "Have the jacket.." "No." "Just know this, okay? I love you. I love you more than anyone could ever love you." I walked out, and dropped the jacket on the table. I walked to Ronnie's, and I got my bags. I don't know where I was headed.


	11. Lost In Darkness

**Callie's POV**  
I walked away with Ronnie, tears streaming down my face. We were getting looks from teachers, and students. Ronnie just kept walking, and I felt everyone's eyes on me. When we got to my car, I just broke. I sobbed so hard, and I fell into the backseat. I felt like my heart was crushed into a million pieces. I came back to Neveda to be with my brother, not to be fucked over. I didn't come to get a boyfriend; or even meet any friends. I came to be with my family again, and have my old surroundings. I didn't want to do drugs anymore, or smoke, or party. I didn't wanna be another one night stand anymore. I wanted to mean something, and I finally did to someone. But he ruined it. He ruined me. He ruined us. Because of his ex girlfriend. I felt like I was slowly dying, like a weight was on my chest, I was crying so hard by now that I couldn't see, and my head hurt. Ronnie was driving, and Chey was in the backseat with me. Monte was in the passenger seat. I stopped crying, and I just laid there, staring at the steering wheel. They were talking to me, but I didn't hear them. I shut myself out from the world. I just laid there. I didn't move. I barely breathed. I just laid there. I counted my breath. I felt the car stop, and they got out. Ronnie grabbed me by my feet, and dragged me out, and then picked me up. He kept looking down at my face, seeing if I was breathing. I just laid there, and looked at the sky. I laid on my bed after Ronnie placed me there. I heard talking in the kitchen, but I didn't make out what it was. I laid there even longer. We got home at 12 PM. It's now 11 PM. I fell asleep, and I woke up at 5 AM. I got up, and took a shower. I just stood there, I didn't wash my hair or anything. I got out, and got dressed.

I got on a pair of jeans, a hoodie, and my toms. I pulled my hair into a bun, and I didn't put on any makeup. My eyes were swollen from crying. Ronnie got up, and I sat on the couch, staring at the TV. He looked at me. "Uh Callie?" I ignored him. "The TV's off." "I know." I sounded cold. He got dressed, and came out 20 minutes later. He walked out to his car, and I followed, grabbing my books, and my phone. I had 5 missed called, and 12 texts. All from Max. I turned my phone off, and got into the car. He turned on music, and I shut it off. "I'm not in the fucking mood." "Alright, alright. Calm down." He backed out the driveway, and I sighed. I was gonna hate school today. I got out the car when we pulled up to school. Max tried to talk to me, but I just walked past him. People whispered about me, and pointed at me. I just kept walking. I liked how I felt - numb. I walked to my first class. I had it with Monte. I sat in the back of the class, but Monte proceeded to sit beside me. "Hey, you okay?" "Of course." I coldly smiled at him, and rolled my eyes. I ignored him the rest of the period. The bell rang, and I got up. I walked into the cafeteria. Everyone stopped talking. I kept walking, and I sat beside Ronnie. I noticed Max was sitting beside Lexus. He smiled at me, I flipped him off. "Fucker." I mouthed to him. He frowned, and Lexus rolled her eyes at me. I ate my lunch, and went to my next few classes, and I walked to Robert's after school. They had practice, and Ronnie had the house key.

Ronnie showed up with Monte, and Robert. I was dreading seeing Max. I sat ont he couch in Robert's garage, and watched them set up. I was on my phone. I was on twitter. I was reading Max's tweets.

_I miss Callie..  
What did I do that's so bad?  
I hate myself for this.  
_  
I sighed. I looked at the ground, I heard a car pull up. I knew who it was. I looked up._ It was Max. _I looked at the ground again. Lexus was with him. I was about to cry. I smiled at Lexus, and Max. "Hey you guys!" I tried to sound happy, I hope it wasn't noticable. "Hey Cal." "Hi?" She's such a bitch. Max kissed her on the cheek, and she sat on the chair beside the couch. She seemed too comfortable. She smiled at everyone. No one smiled back. I went up to Ronnie and hugged him. "Thank you for taking care of me." I whispered to him. "Anytime, Cal." He plugged his microphone in, and I sat down. I smiled at everyone but Max. They all smiled back. They started performing, and Ronnie was screaming. Everytime Max screamed, I wanted to ring his scrawny neck. Lexus looked at me a couple of times. Next time she looked at me, I was gonna beat her ass. They stopped performing, and she looked at me. I was about to choke her out. Max took her hand, and they walked into Robert's house. "Stupid skinny bitch!" I said really loud. "I hope she heard me." All the guys looked at me and smiled. Monte hugged me. "I know this is hard for you, but we're here." I smiled. I hugged him back, and shook my head. I looked at Ronnie, and I got in his car. I waited for him to get in, and when he did, I asked or him to play _Black Veil Brides_. _Carolyn _came on, and I cringed. Max sung this to me once. I felt so dead without him. I felt like I didn't have anyone to talk to, I felt alone. I was with Max everyday for the almost the past year. Now he's gone, and I have to sleep in my bed alone at night. I have no one to wake up to. I have no on to cuddle with. No one to hold, or to kiss. No one to love me. I honestly wanted it to end, but I couldn't do that to Ronnie or dad. I got out of the car, and walked into the house. I laid back in bed, and just laid there.

**Max's POV  
**I walked inside with Lexus, and we walked to my bedroom. I looked at her, and she nodded. She knew I wanted my fix. She went in her purse, and got out alcohol, and some cups. We decided to go out for the night. I couldn't really get Callie off my mind - as hard as I tried. We came back to Robert's around 5 am. We were gonna be late for school today, I know that. We woke up around 11 AM. I jumped out of bed, and got a pair of jeans on and a shirt. I looked through my closet, it smelt just like _her_. I got a hoodie on, and ran out of the room, leaving Lexus. I got ran down the street, to school. I could hear Lexus screaming after me, but I acted like I didn't hear. I got to school, and it was lunch time. I go to Ronnie's table. "Hey guys." Callie looked down, and looked at her phone. "Hey Callie." She sighed. "Fuck off, Max." Ronnie laughed, and looked at me. "You can sit here if you want, but you'll have to watch yourself." Monte moved closer to Callie, and I sat so I had a space open for Lexus. Lexus ran in the cafeteria, and sat down. "Hey Ron, Rob, and Mon!" I rolled my eyes. She's such a _slut_ at times. I got up, and went to get food. I noticed Callie get up, and leave. I sat back down. And Lexus put her hand in my lap, and smiled at me. I faked a smile to her, and kissed her on the cheek.


	12. Massacre

**Max's POV **

Ronnie looked at me, and rolled his eyes. "The guys and me wanna talk to you." I got up, and followed them outside. I left Lexus there by herself. I walked to the table, and sat on it, waiting for them to catch up with me. They sat down on the table, and Ronnie looked at me. "Look here, Max. She's my baby sister. She's been through hell and back," He moved, and sat on a chair. "She's the most amazing girl you could ever have - and I'm not just saying that because she's my family. She's amazingly gorgeous, and she's accepting, she listens, she actually **cares.**" He said that, making sure I heard 'she actually cares'. "So? What's that supposed to mean?" Monte looked at me. He looked pissed, and he's never pissed - he's quiet. Just like Robert. "You fucked her over. You ruined her. You know what she's been doing for the past 2 days? She's only said a few sentences. She ignores us, she walks around like a zombie. She hasn't eaten. Or even talked to their dad when he called." I looked down. Shit. I looked back at Ronnie. "She assumed things, and _she left me._ I didn't leave, I haven't left. I just wanted her and Lexus to be friends, I'm still friends with Lexus."

Ronnie looked at me. "Bullshit. You're dating Lexus. It's obvious." "It is?" "You kiss her, hold her hand..." "Oh. I didn't notice I did that." Ronnie shook his head. "You act like it doesn't even hurt you." I sighed, and I got up. "I don't need this. I've cried for the first time in years. This is breaking me. I love her more than anyone." I walked in the cafeteria, right past Lexus, and I walked to Ronnie's house. I was gonna wait for Callie to come home. I sat on their porch. I thought about stuff. I can't believe it's already May, and I'll be graduating in under 3 weeks. Callie walked up, and looked at me. "What're you doing here?" "I want you back." "No. Go home." She unlocked the door, and walked inside, I followed her. "Please, Callie. I love you. I didn't cheat on you. All I did was hug Lexus." "Yeah, like you kissed her today at lunch?" I sighed. "I didn't realize it was he-" "Get the fuck out of my house, if you don't, I'll get Ronnie in here." "Just listen to me, okay! I love you. I love you so much, it hurts me. I want you more than I want her, I don't even want her. I just want you. I'll ditch her ass. I just want yo-" She shoved me, and I hit the ground. "LEAVE, MAX!" She was in tears now, and she was shaking. "Leave, I fucking hate you!" "N-no you don't..." "Yes, I do. I never loved you. Leave!" Ronnie walked in, with their bookbags.

He looked at me on the ground. "Oh my god, what's happening?" "He's being a dick! He won't leave! Get him to leave!" She ran back to her toom, and slammed the door. I got up, and grabbed my phone off the floor, and my bookbag. "I just want her back." He looked at me. "Just leave, man." I nodded, and I walked out. I walked to Robert's. We were starting to get famous now - so I had to take a back road. I walked inside his house. "Where were you?" "I went to see Callie.." "Dude, your face is red. Did she smack you around?" "No, just shoved me, and screamed at me." "Jesus christ, dude. Lexus is in your room." "Ugh." I walked back to my room, and looked at her. "Let's go out tonight." She smiled. "I'm gonna take a shower." I got in the shower, and I washed all my eyeliner off, and I walked back into the bedroom. "Goddamn, Maxie. Look at your body!" She winked at me. She used to call me pudgy. I guess all the drugs helped me lose weight. I got dressed, and I put on some eyeliner, and I combed my hair. Lexus was getting on a short, tight dress, and heels. I sighed. God, she's such a slut. Callie would just wear jeans and a hoodie. I got on my vans, and I grabbed her hand. We walked to Robert's car he let me use. I put on _Get Scared_ and we backed out his driveway. I almost hit Ronnie on the way out. He was in the car with Callie. I smiled at her, and she ignored me. I started driving to Lexus' friend's house. His name is Andy Biersack. I don't know alot about him, but he seems cool, and he writes good music. We pulled up, and it was dark now. I opened her door for her, and I grabbed her hand. We walked into the house, and the loud music felt like it slapped me in the face. Lexus walked over to this guy - he was really tall, and had really big hair. "Jake!" She hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek. I smiled, because I'm alone now. I walked to the couch, and sat on it. Callie, Ronnie, Monte, and Robert all walked in. Callie was wearing one of Robert's old _Motley Crue_ shirts, and a pair of jeans and her toms. Ronnie was holding her hand. I could tell he didn't want her near anyone. Monte saw me, and waved. Lexus pointed to Callie and laughed. Jake shook his head, and so did the rest of his friends. I just remained on the couch.


	13. We Won't Back Down

**Callie's POV **  
I let go of Ronnie's hand, and sat on Robert's lap - more like leg. I just watched everyone. I smiled at Robert, and he smiled back. "I'm glad you came with us tonight. You need to have fun." "Thanks, Rob." I poked him on the nose, and I kept glancing at Max. He smiled at me. Lexus pulled him up, and led him upstairs. I sighed. "I wanna go home.." Robert frowned. He got up, causing me to stand up. "No, follow me." We walked upstairs, and I laid on the bed, so did he. "Lets talk." "Okay.."

**Robert's POV  
**"Tell me how you feel at this exact moment," I grabbed her hand, reassuring her. "I wanna know." She looked at me, and then started talking. "Like shit. Why did he do this to me, Robert? I didn't do anythin-" We heard moaning, causing her to frown. I knew what she was thinking. "That's not them." "How do you know?" "Lexus has fucked everyone in the band." "Oh.." I sat up, so did Callie. She leaned on my chest, and remained there. I picked her head up. I kissed her forehead. "It'll be okay. You're strong, we're here for yo-" She kissed me, and I kissed back. I put my hands in her hair, and she put her hands on my chest, causing me to fall back on the bed. I stopped her. "No. You're only doing this because you're hurt. I'm not letting you do this." She got up, and sat on the floor. She started sobbing. "It'll be okay, Callie." I sat beside her, and pulled her into my lap. She looked up at me. "I-I love h-h-him." "I know you do. He loves you too. Max always does this." Max and Lexus walked into our room. Max looked at Callie in my lap. "Oh my god, is she okay?" I sighed. "Yeah, she just got off the phone with her dad, she misses him. He frowned. "Callie I know you hate me, but can we talk?" "S-sure.." She got up, and wiped her face. I walked downstairs with Lexus. Lexus smiled at me, and started to kiss me. She smelt like weed. I pushed her off. "Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?" "I want you, Robby." "No." I walked away, and found Ronnie.

**Max's POV  
**"I miss you, Callie. I really do. I can't get you off my mind. Everytime I kiss her, or tell her I love her, I imagine its you.I can't do this. I want you more than I've ever wanted someo-" "Then you wouldn't of fucked me over, Maxwell." I sighed. "No. I didn't. You assumed that I cheated. I didn't."

"No, you wanted her. That's just it - you wanted to be with her. Well, you got your wish." I frowned. "No. That's not what I want! I fucking want you! Do you not get it? Why are you so stubborn?" "I'm not! You barely fought for me back! Fuck you!" "No! I want you! I don't want Lexus! She's nothing but a slut! I love you, Cal-" She kissed me. I felt her wet face, from her tears. I felt how hot her body was. I was pushed back on the bed. I smiled, and she smiled at me. "I missed you, Maxie." She took her shirt off, proceeding to kiss me on the neck. I took her pants off, and she took my shirt off. She started to kiss me again, and I flipped her over so I was on top. She moaned when I bit her neck, and I smiled even bigger. I started to get butterflies, she was scratching my back. I got up, and took my pants off, remembering that she couldn't do it from last time. She was taking off her bra, and her panties. I took off my boxers. "I need a condom." "Fuck it!" She sounded desperate. I got on top of her, entering her. Being careful I wasn't hurting her. She moaned really loud, and I smiled. I started thrusting faster, making her moan even faster. She started digging her nails into my back. I groaned into her neck, biting my lip. She started breathing heavy. I groaned even louder. I reached the point of no return, and I did a couple more thrusts, and then I came, and she did too. I rolled off her, and I laid beside her. "I love you." "I love you too." I got up, and got dressed, she did too. I grabbed her hand, and walked out with her. She pushed my hair out of my eyes, and smiled. I kissed her on the cheek. We walked down the stairs, and sat on the couch. Lexus was looking at her. "What the fuck is this?" "He's mine back off, bitch!" Ronnie was stupid drunk, Monte was upstairs with Chey, and Robert was sitting on the couch, strumming a guitar. I smiled. I looked at Lexus. "I love Callie, get out of here."

**Callie's POV  
**I looked up at Lexus, and smiled at her. "He said get lost." "What if I don't want to, druggie?" I felt my face get hot. I shoved her. "Well, then quit being such a slut!" Everyone was looking now. "I'm not a slut, you dumb bitch. I just get my way. Atleast my boyfriend actually wants me. He's not using me to get more attention in the band." She turned to walk away, and I jumped on her back. "Stupid slut!" I screamed in her ear, yanking her hair. "Talk shit again, I dare you!" She hit the ground, and I grabbed her by her hair and pulled her over to Max. "Really? You left me for this dumb bitch?" She got up, and walked over to Nick Matthews - OH MY GOD. It's Nick Matthews from _Get Scared! _I grabbed Max by the face and kissed him. "Don't you ever leave me again, you understand me? I need you." He smiled at me, and nodded. Robert, Ronnie, and Monte were already in the car waiting for us. I got in the passenger's side, and Max drove. Ronnie was laying in the floor, drunk. I laughed. We were all gonna stay at Robert's house tonight. I got out the car, and shut my door. I walked to Max's side, and grabbed his hand. He smiled at me, and we watched Monte and Robert barely get Ronnie into the house. Max kissed me, and I smiled at him. We followed them into the house; Ronnie was laying on the couch, already asleep. Robert and Monte were on the floor, playing Xbox. And me and Max walked up to our room. I laid on his bed, and cuddled up to the blanket. He got beside me, and cuddled up to me. "I really missed sleeping beside you, and how my head fit perfectly like this." I smiled, and I slowly drifted off to sleep. We woke up the next morning, it was Saturday. I woke up Max, and went downstairs. We sat at the table, and Robert was making breakfast. "Morning rabbits!" Monte winked at us. "We know what happened at the party." I got all red in the face, and Max was just smiling. "Yeah, so what?" "So that means you're back together." I leaned back, and leaned on Max. "No shit!" We laughed, and Ronnie walked in. "What happened at the party last night? There's alot of shit going around. Did you guys have sex?" He sounded pissed. Just when I thought things were going perfectly..


	14. Let It Go

Max looked over at me, and sighed. "I don't think it's any of your buisness, Ronnie." Wrong answer. "The fuck? Max, she's my baby sister. Of course it's my buisness!" He got louder with every word. I got up. "Calm the fuck down, okay? We had sex, so what? It's none of your buisness - I'm almost 18." "I don't give a shit, you're still my baby sister!" "Ronald, I'm not a baby anymore!" He hated when I called him Ronald.

"Callie, you're not gonna be like Lexus. Robert told me what happened last night." Shit! I didn't tell Max. He got up, and glared at Ronnie. "What happened?" "They kissed.." "WHAT! I fucking can't believe this!" Max looked down right pissed by now, and his face was red. "Robert I'm gonna fucking knock you out!" Monte grabbed Robert, and Ronnie grabbed Max. I got in between them. "Stop! I was hurt because you left - and I wasn't thinking right. Robert was being so nice to me, and I just wanted to feel what I felt with you again..." I looked at Ronnie, I was basically right on him. I slapped him. "That's for calling me a slut." I walked up to the guest room and I heard yelling. I didn't care. I heard a loud bang. "Are you okay? Oh my god!" I took off down the stairs, and Monte's nose was bloody. "Oh my god!" Robert looked at me. "Ronnie was gonna punch Max, but Monte pushed him out the way." "Monte, we need to take you to the hospital, your nose is crooked!" I looked at Ronnie. "You fucking work out, you have muscles, and you hit a guy that's scrawny? The fuck is wrong with you?" I got a napkin, and put it up to his nose. "Keep your head like normal, you don't want to clot it." I grabbed his hand, and started walking to my car. "C'mon, Max and Robert!" I opened my car door, and Monte got in. I didn't have any shoes on, or any clothes. I was wearing my pajamas. Robert got in the back, and Max did too.

I got in, and shut the door. Ronnie ran up. "Am I going?" I backed up a little bit. "Maybe when you get your head out your ass!" I backed out the drive way, and Max was in the back looking at my rear-view mirror. "What, Maxie?" "I'm sorry, Callie.." Oh god, what did he mean? "What do you mean?" "I didn't want it to be like this.." "It's okay, Maxie. We're back to normal." I smiled, and he did too. I pulled up in the parking lot, and went to Monte's side. He looked really pale, I guess he didn't like blood. I helped him out the car. "Maxie, go get a wheelchair, he looks like he's gonna pass out." "Alright." He walked out with a wheelchair, and helped Monte into it. Monte started to shake. God, I guess he _really _hated blood. I wheeled him into the hospital. "What's wrong with him?" "He broke his nose, we think. He's losing alot of blood." "Alright, fill these papers out."

I didn't really know anything about Monte - so I handed the papers to Robert. He filled them out, and gave them back to the lady. "Alright, we'll call you back." An hour later, we were watching TV. "Bryan Money!" We got up, and wheeled Monte back there. "What's wrong with him today?" "Well, my brother punched him in the nose.." "Oh. Well, we'll see what we have here." He touched Monte's nose, and he flinched. "Fuck." Monte whispered. I sat on the chair, and Max sat on my leg. "Now, what're you guys' relation to Bryan?" Max stood up. "We're in a band. _Escape the Fate_. Ever heard of us?" "Yeah. So you're all band members?" Robert looked around. "I'm his roommate." He looked at me. "Are you his girlfriend?" I snorted. "No. I'm a friend." "Oh sorry!" He checked Monte's blood pressure, his tempature, and said his nose, was indeed, broken. "We'll have to align in it a few weeks." Monte frowned. "I have to be on stage..." "Well, then, I'm not sure." "Can you do it tonight?" "I guess I could.." He walked out of the room, and came back in with gloves. "I'm gonna move your nose back into place. This will hurt, but in the end, it'll feel alot better." "Alright." I put my face into Max's chest, I didn't wanna see this. "You ready?" "Yeah." About 30 seconds later, I heard Monte whimper. "Fuck!" "I'm sorry, I know this hurts." He did it again. I heard a pop. Max laughed. "That was fucking sick, dude!" I slapped him on the arm. "Poor Monte!" I sounded sad, because I really was. Monte didn't deserve any of this. "You're good to go." Monte jumped off the table and hugged me. "Hey, I'm alright." I smiled, and I put my head on his chest. "You promise?" "Yeah, I wouldn't ever lie to you." I smiled again, this time bigger. "Thanks." I walked over to Max, and grabbed his hand. We waiting to get a perscription for pain killers for Monte. Then we walked out. Alot of people were fangirling. We just ignored them. I got in the car, and so did everyone else.

We drove to get something to eat. "Taco Bell?" "No! I want McDonald's!" I sighed. We're fighting over this again. "Fine, we'll get both." "Don't waste your gas." "I have half a tank, I'm good." I stopped by both places, and started driving home, and my phone rang. I looked at it, it was Ronnie. Ugh. "Max answer this, I'm driving. "Hello? Yeah? Dude, you're fucked!" I looked in the rear-view mirror. "What?" "Mandy might be pregnant." "WHAT!" I hit the brakes. I got out of the car. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN SHE MIGHT BE PREGNANT?" I got back into the car. "Everyone this is about to get fucking serious." Max looked at me, shocked. "I fucking hate that slut!" I sped down the street, and pulled up to Robert's. I got out, and I slammed my door. I walked in the house. Mandy, Chey, and Ronnie were there. Ronnie was pacing. "Tell me again, because I better be tripping." "She might be pregnant." Mandy's eyes were red and swollen; her eyes remained at the ground. Chey just sat there. "The fuck, Ronald! I thought you were smarter than this? Really! Her? She's a slut!" Mandy looked at me. "I'm not a slut.." "Fuck off with that shit!" Ronnie looked at me, shocked. "Ronnie, I swear to god. If you don't keep it in your pan-" "Like you did last night? Really, Callie? You really wanna go there?" I looked at him. "You're such a dick! You sleep around, I love Max! You just fuck Mandy, leave, and then fuck Audrey." Mandy looked up. "What?" "He. Cheats. On. You." "No I don't!" "Oh really? Let her see your phone then." "No?" "Exactly. Fucking cheater." Monte, Max, and Robert walk in.

Chey gets up. "Monte! What the fuck happened to you?" "Ronnie broke my nose." Chey looks at Ronnie. "You fucking prick." I laughed, because I've been waiting for this since I was little. Ronnie rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Cheyanne. Seriously. I don't fucking need this." Chey hit him right in the eye. "Oh shiiiiiiit!" Max was laughing, and Monte just stood there. His jaw was on the floor. Max looked at Ronnie. "Dude, you let a girl beat your ass!" I snorted. I pulled Chey away. "Calm down." She nodded. Ronnie sat on the chair, but got up. "You know what? I'm the main reason the band's here. I'm the main reason you met Max," he looked at all of us, then me. "I'm the main fucking reason we all know eachother. So don't be a prick towards me, okay? I'm the main reason everyone's here." "You're letting your ego get too big." Chey looked pissed, once again. "You're not the reason anyone is here. They wanted to start a band. That's the reason you guys have a band. Shut the fuck up, Ronald. Seriously." Ronnie rolled his eyes. "Fuck off Chey. Do you not fucking get it? I don't like you!" I gasped. "Hey, that's my bestfriend. Shut your mouth!" Ronnie looked at me, his face was red; his veins were coming out his neck. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up." "Make me, you dick." Chey looked at the ground, tears began to fall. I looked at her, and then ronnie. "Look what you fucking did! You're nothing but an insensitive dick!" I grabbed Chey's shoulders, and we walked out. I got in my car, and so did she. We rolled the windows down, and put on _Blessthefall_. We put it up really loud, and we were headed to the lake, like old times.

**Ronnie's POV**

I watched as they walked out the door - not really sure of what happened. Monte turned to me right as the door shut. "Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you? You never talk to a girl like that." "Shut it, Money. I'll make your eyes match your nose." Max groaned. "All of you, shut the fuck up!" Robert got up. "Ronnie, get the fuck out of my house. Now. You're being extremely disrespectful to Callie, Monte, Chey, and Max. Leave." I was shocked, Robert was quiest the whole time. "The band is broken up." Monte looked serious as he said that, Max nodded in agreement. Robert looked at Mandy. "We can't have a band with a fucking _fetus_." Fetus? It's a fucking baby. I walked out, leaving Mandy. I just needed to leave. I got in my car, and sped down the road, to my school. I sat in the parking lot. I was digging through the floor, under the seats, in the seats, everywhere. I just wanted my fix. I tried to stay sober, but I couldn't do this. I found my favorite. Lortab. I put it back in the bag, and sat it on the dashboard. I hit it, so it would crush. I crushed it even more with my fingers, and put a little bit on my finger, and pressed it up my nose. I inhaled, and sniffed harder. I felt calm again. No one would have to know about this.

**Max's POV**  
**3 hours later.**  
"Where the fuck are they?" I looked at Monte. He shrugged. "I hope they're okay." I called Callie again, and she answered this time. "Yeah, baby?" "Where are you?" I heard alot of giggling. "I'm at the lake, come see us, baby!" She hung up. "Follow me." I grabbed Robert's keys, and we were on our way to the lake. It was quiet the first 5 minutes.

"Max?" "Yeah, Monnie?" "You really love her, don't you?" I smiled, and looked at him, then the road again. "Yeah, I really do." He sighed, and thought for a second. "I love Chey - but how do I tell her? She's been though hell, man." I nodded. "So has Callie. But you gotta let her trust you. You'll know when it's okay." We pulled up to the lake. Callie was rolling down a hill, laughing, and Chey rolled over her, and hit the ground at the bottom. Callie landed on top of Chey. "The fuck is this?" Monte shrugged, and ran down the hill, only to land on his ass. I ran down the hill, and grabbed Callie - she stunk of alcohol. "Callie, what're you doing! You're 17, you could get in trouble for this!" Callie cringed. "God, calm down. You're so loud." I picked her up, and walked up the hill. Monte picked up Chey. Chey was too drunk. I put Callie in the backseat, and locked the doors after Monte put Chey back there with her. Wait - where the fuck is Chey's shirt? Chey was laughing in the back, and Callie was just sitting there. I started the car, and pulled out the parking lot. Monte sighed. Callie told me she had a drug and drinking problem before. Fuck! I got to Ronnie and Callie's house, and I got out of the car. I grabbed Callie - who was sleeping by now. I picked her up, and carried to her to room. I took off her shoes, and her pants. I slipped on a pair of shorts on her, and tucked her in. Monte was carrying Chey in, and put her beside Callie, and kissed her on the forehead. He walked out, and sat on the couch. I kissed Callie on the cheek, and got to her ear. "I love you, perfect." I smiled, and put her hair out her face. I walked into the living room, and sat beside Monte. "They have a guest room, you can sleep there if you want. I'll sleep here." "Okay." He got up. "Thanks for talking to me today, man. I really appreciate it." I smiled at him and nodded. I laid on the couch, drifting off to sleep. I graduate Monday. Holy shit..


	15. The Aftermath G3

I woke up the next morning. I rolled over, and I heard footsteps upstairs. "Callie?" "W-what?" I got up, and walked upstairs. "Are you okay, baby?" She was throwing up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Probably just hungover." She laughed nervously. "Are you sure? I'm not stupid." "Yeah, Maxie. I'm fine." She flopped on the ground really fast, and put her head into the toilet, and threw up again. I held her hair up, and I pulled it in a messy bun for her. "Do you want something?" "Yeah, I want some water." "Alright." I walked downstairs, and I went into the kitchen. I got a glass out the cabinet, and then I went over the sink, and filled her glass. I cut off the sink, and walked upstairs. "Here, babe." She grabbed it, and started chugging. "Hey, don't drink so fast, you'll get sick." She stopped drinking, and sighed. "Get me a tylenol." I got up, and I opened her medicine cabinet. I handed her the bottle. "Here." She swallowed it without a drink, and laid on the floor. "Take me to the couch, Maxie?" I picked her up, and took her to the couch. "You're graduating tomorrow!" She smiled at me. I just looked at her. "You'll be at school alone.." She frowned. "I'm a big girl, Maxie. I have Chey. I can handle myself."

I kissed her on the head, and sat beside her. "Baby, I don't want you to be alone. I always wanna be there with you. I wanna protect you." I heard her sigh. "Max, I handled myself before you. I think I can do it now. How do you think I'm gonna be when we're married, and you're on tour?" "What?" We've never talked about marriage before. "Wait, you don't wanna marry me, do you?" "No," I looked at her. "No! I mean I d-do. It's just that we're so young." "I didn't mean now, stupid ass." She laughed, and I half smiled. I felt like she was lying to me about something. "Are you okay, Callie?" "Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?" "Somethings up." Her eyes got wide, and she looked away. "No, I'm fine. Hey, I'm gonna go check on Monte." I watched her get up, and she walked up the stairs. I heard Monte's door open. "GOOD MORNING!" He screamed. "FUCK!" I smiled, and laid on the couch.

I have Callie back. But something didn't feel right. I mean, Monte was with Chey. Ronnie got Mandy pregnant. Robert is alone, like always. We're famous now, and I'm about to graduate. I'm clean, and I've been with the girl I love for a year now. I loved her, I really did. But this time, it didn't feel right. She was acting weird. I hope I can figure it out soon. It's really bothering me.

Callie walked back down the stairs, and sat beside me. "Maxie?" "Yeah, baby?" "I'm hungry." I laughed, and kissed her on the head. "I'll go to the store, do you want anything?" "Um.. Can you get me a coke?" "Yeah." I got up, and went to her room to get a jacket. I slipped on my vans, and I walked back down the stairs. "Bye, love you." "Love you too." She laid back on the couch, and I walked out the door. I walked up the street, and to the store. I grabbed some food, and I made sure I got Callie's soda. I paid for everything, and left. I started walking up the street, and half way there, I noticed a taxi at Callie's, and then her dad getting out. Ronnie was grabbing his bags, I walked up. "Hey Mr. Radke." "Hi, Maxwell." I walked inside, and put the groceries away. I walked up stairs. "Cal?" "What?" She said that really low. I walked in the bathroom. "What're you doing?" "It's positive.." "What is?" "This.." She handed me a pregnancy test, her eyes were black with makeup, her face was red, and she could barely talk. "Oh shit.." "Max, I can't ruin your career like this. I'm sorry." "W-what?"

Ronnie knocked on the door. "Wait a second!" I locked the door, and put the pregnancy test in my jacket pocket, then I opened the door. "What?" "What's wrong with her? You look pale as fuck, dude." He stepped around me, and looked at Callie. "Dad's home." "Shit!" She got up, and ran downstairs. I has a feeling of fear strike through me. "Careful!" "What? She's fine," He poked me in the stomach, and then he looked shocked. "Dude, you've been working out!" I sighed. I thought he felt the pregnancy test. I smiled at nodded. "Thanks man." I walked downstairs, and sat beside Callie. "So, you guys have been together for quite awhile." Callie looked at me, and put her head on my shoulder. "Yeah, daddy. I love him." She put her hands in her lap, and I noticed she kept faking a smile. I can tell she's scared, but damnit, I love this girl. I wouldn't leave her for the world. She means everything to me, I don't care if we're young, if she's pregnant, I'm staying with her. Her dad got up, and got his keys. "I'm gonna go to see Robert's dad. I'll be back later." He left, and I looked at Callie. She looked at me, and tears began falling. "Baby, it's okay. I'm here. You'll be okay. We will. I won't leave."

She cuddled up to me in my lap. "I love you, Callie. I really do." "I love you too, Maxie. I'm so scared." I kissed her head, and rested my head on her shoulder. Ronnie came in. "Woah, what's wrong?" "She's just scared about school next year, without us being there." "Oh.." He held up the pregnancy test. "Well, I found this. So, someone better fucking explain." Shit.


	16. It's Just Me

**Callie's POV**

I sighed. "It's mine." "You're only fucking 17!" "So? Calm the fuck down, I handle myself fine." "Obiviously not, if you're pregnant!" I got up. "You know what, Ronald? Kiss my ass. You think you can boss me around, and tell me what I do wrong, well you're wrong. I'm 18 in 2 weeks, I can do whatever the fuck I like!" Ronnie threw the pregnancy test to Max. "Get the fuck out. Now." I walked up stairs, and started packing. I threw all my shit into a bag, and walked back downstairs - Max wasn't there. "The fuck is he at?" "Your car." "Whatever, you won't ever fucking see me again." "I wish it wouldn't have to be like thi-" I slammed the door. I walked down to my car, and put my stuff in the trunk. I walked to the driver's side, and got in. Max was staring at me. "You okay?" "No." I started to tear up, and I pulled out of the driveway. "You want me to drive?" "Maxwell, I'm fucking fine!" I started to drive. "Where are we going?" "Call Robert." I handed him the phone, and he called Robert. "Hey man, can we live there? Yeah Ronnie kicked her out. Yeah. Thanks." "Well?" "Go to Robert's." I turned around, and went towards Robert's. I pulled up to his house, Monte and Robert were sitting on the porch. "What happened?" "I'm pregnant." "What!" They both yelled. Max grabbed out bags, and walked into Robert's house.

I followed, and they both did, with their mouths wide open. "W-what?" Monte looked surprised. "How?" I laughed. "You know how, Money. You and Chey can't stop." I winked at him, and he shook his head. I sat on the couch. Max sat beside me, and put his hand in my lap, and I put my hand in his. "What're we gonna do?" "What do you mean?" "The band, and the baby." Shit. "I don't know. I mean, you guys said you were broken up, and I don't know for sure yet." "Max, do you even wanna keep it? We're just paying attention to Callie." "Yeah, it's mine, and hers." I smiled, and kissed his nose. "You're amazing, Maxie." He smiled at me, and laughed. After a few minutes, he got up. "You're not scared, Cal?" "No. I'm really sure of this, it'll all work out." Max looked down. "I'm scared senseless. I don't know what to do. I've never even held a baby before." I smiled at him. "I used to babysit alot, so I can teach you." I got up. "I gotta call the doctors, be right back." I got up, and walked to the porch.

**Max's POV  
**I watched her walk out, and shut the door. "THE FUCK AM I GONNA DO?" Robert got up, and so did Monte. "I'm not sure, maybe you should've I don't know... USE A CONDOM?" I sighed. "I don't know, I always do. But she was so desperate. Fuck!" Robert put his hands on my shoulders. "It'll be okay. You guys were gonna get married anyways?" Getting _married?_ Oh my god. "No. I mean, I don't know. I'm so confused."

**2 weeks later  
Callie's POV  
**We were in the car, driving to the doctor's. Max was driving, and we were listening to _Blessthefall_, Ronnie and Craig should do a song together. "Do you know Craig Mabbitt?" "Yeah." "You guys should perform together." "We did. Warped tour 2007, we did The Guillotine together." "Really? That's cool." We pulled up to the doctors, and we walked in. I grabbed Max's hand. People were staring. I knew what they were thinking. Why is Max Green at a doctor for pregnant people.. with his girlfriend? I sighed. This was gonna ruin his career for him. I sat down, and he did too. I filled out the papers the lady gave me, and Max took them back up when I was done. "Radke? Callie Radke?" We got up, and Max grabbed my hand, and smiled at me. I felt so relieved. I followed the nurse. "Okay, we need a pregnancy test. I need you to pee in this cup." I went in the bathoom, and came back out when I was done. I sat beside Max. "I'm scared." "Me too, but you'll be okay." I kissed his nose. "Callie?" "Yeah?" "You're _not_ pregnant." I sighed. Max hugged me. "I love you." He kissed my forehead. "I love you more." We walked out, and got back into the car. I put on _Sleeping with Sirens._ "Are you guys doing Warped this year?" "Yeah, if we all work out everything. There's enough time." "I hope so. I really liked being there last year. I can't believe we've been together for a year." "Me either, babe. Feels longer." I smiled at him, and he glanced at me. "You're amazing you know that?" "Thanks." We pulled up at Robert's. Monte and Chey were sitting on the balcony. Not like you could miss her or anything. She was screaming 'hey!' at us. Robert ran out. "Andy and the guys are coming over." "Alright." I stopped right in my tracks. Andy Biersack? "Andy who?" "_Black Veil Brides?_" "HOLY SHIT!" I just screamed that really loud, Robert's next door neighbor was staring. "HEY QUIT STARING, YOU BASTARD, SHE'S TAKEN." Chey, quit yelling off the balcony, you bitch. "Whos all coming?" Robert turned around. "Andy, Christian, Jeremy, Ashley and Jake? I think Nick from _Get Scared_ might come too." "OH MY GOD!" I ran into the house. I could hear the guys laughing. I needed to get ready! I ran up to the guest room, Chey walked in after I did. "Hey sexy." I snorted. "You're stupid." I started to get dressed. "Ew, don't wear those jeans. They make you look even more like a midget." "Fuck you." I buttoned them, and I grabbed a shirt. It had Andy's face on it. I couldn't wear it. I walked out the room with just a bra and pants on. "ROBERT!" "Yeah?" I walked downstairs. Robert's eyes got wide. "Oh, shut up. It's not like you've never seen boobs before." He nodded. "Can I borrow a shirt?" "Yeah." I ran up to his room. I heard the doorbell. Shit! I frantically went through his closet. I got out a _Falling in Reverse_ shirt. Whoever this band is - they have a fucking awesome shirt. I ran to my room, Chey was in my bathroom straightening her hair. "You ready, babygirl?" "Yeah." We both walked downstairs. Max was wearing his clothing line. I snorted. "You're so full of yourself, Maxie." He smiled at me. "I'm full in you." He winked at me. "Shut up." I looked at Andy. "Hi, I'm Callie." "I'm Andrew. Call me Andy." Chey was sitting beside Monte, basically eating eachothers faces. I shook Andy's hand. He turned to the guys. "That's CC, Jinxx, Ashley, and Jake." I smiled at them. Ashley winked at me. He's hotter in person. Hot damn. I smiled at him, and I turned to Nick. He smiled at me. "I'm Nick." "I know who you are. I knew who all of you are. I just tried to act cool." CC started laughing. Jinxx's phone started ringing. "This is Sammi. I'll be back in a second." I nodded, and I sat on the couch beside Max. Andy sat on the floor, and crossed his legs. God, his legs were so long. How is that even possible? Ashley sat on a chair, and CC sat beside Chey. CC kept poking Chey. "Will you fucking quit it?" CC pulled his hand away. He looked like a little puppy. "C'mere CC." He sat beside me. Jinxx came back in, and sat beside Max. Robert yelled from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!" CC and Jake took off into the kitchen - shoving Max and Nick out the way. I sat at the table, I knew Max would bring me my food.

CC sat beside me, Andy sat on the other side. The doorbell went off. "Is that Ronnie? I'm not here." I tried to get up, but CC grabbed my arm. "It's okay." I nodded. Ronnie walked in, and the room got quiet. Shit. "Hey you guys." I got up. I was about to walk out, when Max grabbed my arm. "Let the fuck go of me. Now." I said through clenched teeth. "Callie, he's your brother." Ronnie looked at me. "I'm sorry." "Sorry? Sorry doesn't fucking cut it. When I needed you, where you there? No. Get the fuck out of my sight." I jerked Max's hands off me, and walked up stairs.

**Max's POV  
**I watched her walk upstairs, all the guys were staring at me. "Well, I guess I have to explain?" "Yeah, pretty much." CC got up, and grabbed my plate. "Are you gonna eat this?" "No.." He sat back down, and began eating. We all got our food, and sat down. "Well?" "Callie thought she was pregnant, and Ronnie kicked her out." Everyone turned to Ronnie. CC and Jake high-fived. "You scored!" I sighed. "I'm gonna go check on Callie." I got up, and walked to her room. She wasn't in there, so I walked to the bathroom. The door was locked. "Callie?" I kicked the door down, and Callie was sitting on the floor, covered in blood. "Max, I'm cold. I'm sorry." She looked pale. I looked at her. Her wrists were covered in blood. "RONNIE CALL 911!" I picked Callie up, and ran downstairs. "Someone help me!" CC ran over, and started giving her CPR. Robert ran upstairs and got his first-aid kit. Robert ran back downstairs. He wrapped her wrists up, and we heard sirens. Callie was barley hanging on. "Callie, baby, I love you, okay? Hang on, please." She looked at me. "Max, I love you. I'm sorry." I looked at Ronnie. "Does she have a problem with self-harm?" He didn't reply. I walked over to him, and punched him. "Answer me, you asshole. My fucking girlfriend is dying. That's your sister too. Answer me." "Yes, okay!" The EMT's ran in, and put Callie on a stretcher, and walked out. I ran after her. "I wanna go with." "You can't, this is a suicide patient." Tears started to fall from my eyes. Chey ran up, and got int he ambulance. They let her in, but not me? I ran over to her car. All the BVB guys were getting in their car, and Ronnie and the guys were getting in his. I pulled out. I was leaving before the ambulance was. I sped down the road, my eyes were blurry from crying. I pulled over. I couldn't do this. I can't lose her. She's the reason why I'm here. She's the reason why I'm clean.

The ambulance passed me, and so did the guys. I started driving again. I made it to the hospital, and I ran inside. I ran to the desk. "Callie Radke." "She's on suicide watch." "Just let me in the fucking room, alright? I'm her fiance." She nodded. "Follow me." I sat on Callie's bed. She looked down. "Baby, I love you okay?" "I love you too.." "Why'd you do it?" "I never stopped.." I sighed, and she began talking again. "I'm going to bed." I walked out. I looked at the nurse. "Alright, I guess I'll stay here tonight." "We're gonna put her in a coma. She seems to have lost alot of blood." I looked down. "Do whatever you need to. Just bring her home with me." She nodded, and walked off. I sat in the waiting room, and pulled a chair up. I fell asleep. The next morning, I walked back into her room. I sat on her bed. "I love you." I held her hand, and just looked at her. She looked so perfect - nothing could hurt her.

**A week later**

I was sitting in her bed, playing my acoustic guitar. They actually let me bring it this time. I looked at Callie, she wasn't moving today, like she usually did. I sighed. Maybe this meant she was about to wake up? I started playing _Not Good Enough._ I knew it was her favorite song, maybe she would wake up to it. Then I started playing _You Are So Beautiful_. "You are so beautiful, you are the kind of girl, that has the chemicals that make me fall in lo-" I heard beeping. No, this isn't it. She was flatlined. I started sobbing. "Callie, no! Come back to me!" The nurses and doctors started rushing in. I dropped my guitar, and fell on the ground. "N-no. Please, I-I love you!" They tried to get her heart beating again, and they did. Thank God. I remained on the floor. I can't do this. I can't lose her again.


	17. Harder Than You Know

**2 weeks later  
Max's POV  
**I sat on Callie's hospital bed. She hasn't woken up yet. All the guys from _Black Veil Brides, Asking Alexandria, Blessthefall, Sleeping with Sirens _and _Motionless in White_ came to see her. The doctors said she might wake up soon. Her mother tried to come see her once, but Ronnie told her to leave. I haven't left the hospital once. Only to shower. I've slept on the floor in her room, or on a cot. She's almost woken up twice. The doctors said she might wake up soon, but we don't know. I laid on her bed, I was writing a song. "Not loving you is harder than you knoooow," I got up, and walked to the waiting room. I looked at Chey. "You can come in, if you want." "You done writing your song?" "Yeah, I think so." She smiled at me and hugged me. "I can tell you really love her, you would've left at the sign of this. You're perfect for eachother." I put my hand on her shoulder. She smiled at me, and walked into Callie's room. "Uh M-Max?" "Yeah?" "She's awake." I ran to her room - jumping over chairs, and people. When I got there, she was sitting on the bed. "Why do my wrists hurt?" Chey frowned. "You don't know?" I looked at her. "Max, where's Ronnie?" Chey went and got Ronnie. They came back, amd Ronnie hugged her. "Do you remember anything?" "I remember sitting on the bathroom floor..." She looked down. I sat beside her. "Baby, it's okay." I held her hand, and she flinched. "Did I hurt you?" "No, you just scared me." "You're getting discharged tomorrow." The nurse walked in. "Lemme see your wrists." She took the bandages off - they were scarring. They were gonna be bad scars, but I didn't care. The nurse put new bandages on them. "Can she leave tonight?" "Sure, it's a little late, but if you're willing." I nodded, and she went to get her papers. I started to pack her bags. "Callie, I got us an apartment. The guys already helped furnish it, and Chey and Monte live with us."

**Callie's POV  
**I nodded at Max, and got out of bed. The nurse came back in, and unhooked me from all the tubes. "You're free to go home." She hugged me, and smiled. I smiled back, and said thank you. I got dressed, while Ronnie waited in the waiting room. Max was in the car, and I'm guessing Ronnie was heading there. Chey was in the room with me. "I hope you're better, Cal. You've been through hell." "Thanks, me too." I wasn't really paying attention - I was trying to piece together what's happened in the last month. I got in the car, and Chey sat beside me in the back. Ronnie was driving, and Max was beside him. We started going, and when we got to the apartment, I was in awe. "Oh my god, Max! It's so cute!" I ran inside, and Chey did too. I grabbed her hand, and she looked at me. "Callie, look. This is what having a rich ass boyfriend gets you." I heard laughing beside us. Ashley Purdy was laughing. God, that deep ass laugh. Chey blushed, and I smiled. Chey, Ashley, Ronnie, Max and me got into the apartment. I looked around. "Oh my god.. it's amazing." I walked back into the back of the house. I'm guessing me and Max has the biggest room. I laid on the bed. Max came in. "You like it, babe?" "I love it! Thank you!" I ran up to him, and kissed him, and I pushed him on the bed. "Hey, hey, hey. We're not doing this." I groaned. "Whhhhhy?" "Because you just got out of a month-long coma? Jesus christ, you're like a rabbit." I laughed, and he smiled at me. I kissed him, I was determined to get my way. He put his hands on my back, going down to my butt. I moaned, and he smiled. I bit his lip, and he stopped. "No. We're not doing this. Bad." I frowned. "Fucking fine!" I got off the bed, and walked into the living room. I was sitting in a chair, and pouting. Ronnie wasn't in there. I heard guys in the other room yelling. I guess they were playing video games. Chey looked at me. "What's wrong?" "Max won't have sex with me!" She laughed really hard. "You're pissed because he won't have sex with you?" "Yes!" Max came in. "I will later on. Just not now. You're too fragile." "Shut up and get in my pants, Maxwell." "Woah, aggressive!" I laughed, and I playfully pushed him out the room. I sat back down.

"Do you and Monte.. you know?" "Have sex?" "Yeah." Her face turned bright red. "Sometimes." I laughed. "How many times?" "Alot." I snorted. "God, doesn't that get boring though?" "No." "Me and Max have only done it once.." "IN A YEAR?" "Yes!" I laughed. Ronnie and the guys came out. Andy, Ashley, Jake, CC, Jinxx, Nick, Monte, Robert, Max, Chris Motionless, and Ghost. I smiled. "Hi!" Chris shook my hand. "I'm Chris." "I'm Callie." Ghost walked up, and shook my hand. "I'm Devin, call me Ghost." He smiled at me, and I smiled back. Ghost sat beside me, same with Chris. Max sat on the chair, Ronnie said on the floor, and the BVB guys sat on the fireplace.

"So, Callie, do you like Ronnie being in the music industry?" "Yeah! Of course. I remember when we were little, he would play _Dammit _by _Blink-182_ constantly. He would never stop playing guitar, and one day I came home from school and I was like 'Ronnie, shut up. You're annoying me.' And he stopped playing for a few years, and picked it up again. I didnt really knew he sang - or screamed." Ronnie laughed. "Yeah, well I didn't know you liked band members either." He winked at me, and my face got hot. Everyone laughed. Chris put his arm around me, and I saw Max tense up. I looked at him. "What?" I mouthed. "Nothing." I shrugged. Chris looked at me, then Ghost. Andy got up. "Well, we gotta go. We have a new album coming out soon, so we better record it, or we're fucked." Ronnie laughed, and I smiled. I got up, and hugged all the guys. CC hugged me, and kissed my forehead. "Love ya." "Love you too, Christian." Chris, and Ghost got up. "Well, we better leave too." They hugged everyone, and left. I sat on the couch. Ronnie looked at me. "Can I stay the night?" "Yeah, on the couch." I grabbed Max's hand and ran to our room. "Now?" "No!" "Fuck." I laid on the bed, and took off my pants. I was just gonna sleep in a shirt and undies tonight. Who cares. Max took off his shirt, and put on a pair of Batman pajama pants. "Callie?" "Yeah?" "Can we talk?" I sighed. I know what this is about. "Yeah.." He got in bed, and crawled up to me. "Why? You know you died once, and all I did was sit there and sob?" "Max, I was addicted. Like you were with heroin," I sat up.

"You sit here, and you wanna be judgmental. That's just it, Max! I was hurt. I was hurting. I didn't tell anyone. Everyone thought I stopped." Max sat up and looked at my face. It looked like he was trying to see inside me. "I love you, Callie. I used to party, and do drugs. And fuck bitches, and leave. I never wanted this. I never wanted to live an apartment with a girl for the rest of my life. Then I met you. Everything changed. I love you so much it _hurts_ me. I want you forever. You went flatlined, and when I heard that beeping, I crumbled. It felt like nothing mattered anymore, like no one was there, I was all alone." I looked at him. "Max, I'm here now, okay? I'm not leaving, baby." I hugged him, and I felt my shirt get wet. He was _crying._ I cuddled my face up to his neck. "I love you, Callie." "I love you too, Maxie." He pulled out of my hug, and kissed me. I kissed him back, and I put my hands in his hair. He leaned over, and he was on top of me. I started to take his pants off. "No!" "Ugh! Fuck, Max!" He laughed at me, and laid back down. I turned around, and put my head on his chest. "Goodnight. I love you, Cal." "I love you too, Maxie." We fell asleep after saying that. I woke up the next morning. 9:34 AM. I looked around. Max wasn't there. I got up, and walked to the kitchen. "Babe?" "I'm in the living room." I walked into the living room. He looked at me. "Cal, whats wrong?" "Nothing? I'm fine." I sat down, and I leaned on him. He smiled. He groaned a little bit. I got up. "Am I hurting you?" His face was bright red; and he wouldn't make eye contact with me. "Max! What's wrong?" He pointed to his pants. They were tight from his member. "Max, is anyone home?" "No." I ran back to the bedroom. "C'mere!" He ran back there, and jumped on the bed. I jumped ontop of him, making out with him. "Callie, I don't want to." "Shush." I went down his neck, biting. He moaned, and I smiled. I ran my fingers on his chest, and he smiled. "We're not doing this." I realized he wasn't hard anymore. He rolled over. "What the fuck, Max?" "I can't, it feels weird now." "Why?" "You were in a hospital bed yesterday, not even talking." I groaned. "Well, when can we? I'm dying here." "In a little while, I promise. We lasted a year."

**Max's POV  
**She rolled over, and she looked at me. "This is all my fault, Max." "No! It's not." She started to get up, and walk out, I jumped off the bed, and ran over to her. "Tell me what I need to do, I'll do it. I just want you happy." She started sobbing. "Don't you get it, Max? I don't deserve any of this!" She fell to the ground, and I kneeled beside her. "Callie, what don't you deserve?" "Having a famous brother, you, this apartment.." She put her head into my chest, and started crying. "Callie, you deserve everything that has been given to you." She stopped crying after awhile, and sat on the bed, and I followed. "You want Chey back here with you, while me and the guys practice?" She nodded, and started getting dressed. She still had bandages on her wrists, so she didn't know what to wear. "Just wear a t-shirt, no one will question it." I got on a pair of skinny jeans, and a shirt. She put on one of my _Black Veil Brides_ shirts. I smiled at her. "You look pretty today." "No." She walked out to the living room, and I followed. She sat beside Robert. Robert hugged her. "I didn't say this when I saw you last night, but I missed you being a pain in the ass." She smiled, and hugged him. "I missed you too." Chey was sitting in Monte's lap, and I sat on the other side of Callie. Robert put his hand around Callie. I waited for Ronnie to come in the room. Once he walked in, everyone looked at him. "We need to talk about the band." Callie and Chey walked out. "We have enough time to book Warped, but we need to figure out what we're gonna do." Ronnie sighed. "I guess we'll do Warped. We haven't performed in over 3 months, though. We need so get a venue - and fast." I called our manager, and we had a venue for tomorrow night. I went into Chey and Monte's room. "Cal?" "Yeah, baby?" She walked to the doorway, where I was at. "We're doing Warped." "What? Are you serious!" She jumped up and down, and then she kissed me. "Yay! Chey, this is your first Warped!" She smiled, and jumped off the bed, and her and Callie started jumping up and down. "We're going out to dinner, so you girls get ready."

**Monte's POV  
**I went to Chey and my room. Callie walked to hers and Max's. I got dressed, putting on my vest I always wear, and a pair of jeans. I walked back into the living room, and waited for Chey. Everyone was in the living room, besides the girls. Callie came out in a pair of jeans, and a hoodie, and her toms, like always. Chey came out in a pair of shorts, and a _Bring Me The Horizon_ shirt, wearing a pair of toms. God, what is it with toms? I walked over to Chey, and kissed her on the cheek. "You both look pretty today." Callie smiled at me, and walked over to Max. We all made our ways out our apartment, and walked downstairs. Their were a few paparazzi, not alot. We all got in Robert's van, and made our way to the resturant. I was gonna propose to Chey tonight, everyone knew but her and Callie. I was so nervous. We got to the place, and we all got out. We walked in, and sat at a table, we all ordered, and began talking. Robert looked at me. "Do it now." He mouthed to me. Chey looked at me. "Do what?" I sighed. I got up, and got on my knee. "Cheyanne, I love you. You're my bestfriend, my other half. I want to be with you forever. Marry me?" She started crying, and everyone was looking. "Yes!" She hugged me when I stood up, and kissed me. Callie was crying, and Max was smiling. Ronnie had the biggest grin on his face - it matched Robert's. We all sat back down, this time, all happier. Callie looked sad. I ignored it, maybe she was just thinking about the past month? A fan came up, and wanted Ronnie's autograph. We finished our dinner, paid, and left. Callie and Max sat in the front, Max drove. Chey sat in my lap, and when we got home, almost everyone went to bed. We heard Callie and Ronnie fighting, and Max was telling Ronnie to shut up. We cuddled in bed for awhile, and I sang to her, until we both fell asleep.

**Callie's POV  
3 weeks later  
**I woke up, and I looked at Max's side. He's not there. He's been sleeping in the past few days. Fuck! I just realized. We're going to warped today. Thank god the first stop was here. It was 6:56 AM. I got out of bed, and slipped on a pair of jeans, and then put on a _Escape the Fate_ shirt. I grabbed my toms, my ipod, my purse, and I ran out to the living room. Max turned around. "Oh hay!" I giggled, slipping on my toms. "When are we leaving?" "Now." "You weren't gonna wake me, baby?" "I was, I was gonna carry you to the bus, and put you on a bunk, and let you sleep." I smiled, and he grabbed my purse. "What about your bags?" "Didn't Ronnie get them last night?" "Oh, yeah." We walked to the bus. It had _Escape the Fate_ on one side, and Epitaph on the other. I got on, I could hear Chey's high pitched voice. She was laughing. I walked to the back of the bus, past the bunks. We had 2 living room areas this time. I went to the back, and sat beside her. "Callie, you've never been up this early in your life." I laughed. "Fuck you! I go to school!" I laid on what remained of the couch, and went to sleep. I woke up to Max calling me. "Baby, it's 11. We have Warped in 30 minutes." I got up, and got on my clothes. I jumped out my bunk, and almost landed on Chey. She had on a _Asking Alexandria _shirt, and shorts. I was wearing a _Motionless in White _shirt, shorts, and toms that had the _Sleeping with Sirens_ logo on them. I walked to Max. "When do you perform?" "At 4:15." I hugged him. "Me and Chey are gonna go meet bands." "Do you have your pass, and your phone?" "Yeah." I walked off the bus, Chey was on the side of it. I walked to the Ernie Ball stage, and watched a band perform. Then we were gonna try to find Jack and Alex from _All Time Low._ We bumped into Ghost. "Oh sorry." He laughed. "It's okay, Callie." He patted my back, and walked away.

We walked to the _Blessthefall _tent. Craig looked at me. "Oh hi. You look familiar." "Callie Radke." He smiled at me. "Oh! Hi Callie!" He hugged me, and Chey. "And who's this?" "My bestfriend, Chey." "Isn't she dating Monte?" "Yeah." "Well, I'm about to finish up here, I'll walk around with you guys." We nodded. I turned around, and bumped into someone. I heard a familiar laugh. Ashley Purdy. "Hi Ashley!" He hugged me, and smiled. "You doing okay?" I smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm doing fine." "You and Maxipad doing good?" I nodded 'yes'. He told Craig to watch us, because there's alot of pissed fans about me and Max. He hugged me and Chey and walked away. Chey looked at me. "Craig isn't as cute as Max and Monte are." I laughed. "What brought that on?" "I don't know, he just seems full of it. He seems weird." I nodded, and Craig walked up. He started walking, and we caught up. We went to the _Black Veil Brides _tent. Andy smiled. "Guys, they're here!" All the guys jumped up, and hugged Chey, then me. "I missed you guys!" Craig said he would be right back, and walked away. Chey stayed beside CC the whole time, and I stood beside all of them. Ashley wouldn't get his hands off me, though.

It was 4:12 now. "Chey, they're performing, say bye!" We said bye, and ran. We ran to the Kia Soul stage, and we got to get on the side. Max smiled at me, kissed me, and went on. "We're _Escape the fuckin' Fate!"_ Ronnie started yelling in to his mic. "C'mon, Vegas! Get the fuck up!" He swung his mic, and Robert started playing. They started playing _Cellar Door. _"Admire the whooore..." Ronnie was singing it really low, for some reason. Chey was dancing, and I joined her. They started playing _My Apocalypse. _Chey ran off the stage, and ran to the mosh pit. I washed her short ass in shock. She was shoving people out the way. I laughed really hard. Chey was moshing hard core now. I was singing really loud. She finally came back on stage, and we watched them finish up. "Thank you guys! This is our hometown, so thank your for being a good crowd!" Chey decided to walk to the signing with the guys. I went to the _Motionless in White_ bus. I knocked, and walked in. "Chris? Devin? Josh?" Josh's head popped out the bunk. "Oh hi. Are you a fan?" "No, I'm Ronnie Radke's sister." "Suuure." "I'm serious." I showed him my pass, and he said sorry. "I have alot of fans come on the bus. Sorry." "It's okay." I said I had to go after an hour, and he nodded. "Hope to hang out with you soon!" He smiled at me, and I hugged him. I ran back to the bus, it was dark now. I hated being outside in the dark. I ran to my bunk, and put on my ipod. I heard someone come in, so I took my earbuds out. I heard Chey giggling, and Monte whispering. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" "Yeah." I gasped. "Oh shit!" I whispered to myself. I texted Max.

_Hey baby, Monte and Chey are getting it on, and I don't know what to do. Come save me?_

He texted back. I forgot to turn my phone on vibrate. Fuck.

_Sure will babydoll =]  
_  
I wrapped my headphones around my ipod, and grabbed my phone. I heard Chey moan. God, I wanted to throw up. Max barged in. "HELLO, KIDDIES." I heard a thump. Chet hit her head on the ceiling of their bunk. "Fucking a, Maxwell!" Max swung their curtain open. "Oh shit, boobies!" I fell back into my bunk, and I started laughing. Max crawled up there with me. "We're getting a hotel tonight, babe." I smiled. Ronnie and Robert came on the bus, and Chey was dressed, sitting at the kitchen table, playing cards with Monte. We pulled up to the hotel, checked in, and went to our rooms.

I looked at Max, once we got in the hotel room. I wiggled my eyebrows at him. "Maybe tonight, it depends." I grabbed him by his shirt, and walked over to the bed. I walked back to the hotel door, and shut it. I cut on the lights, and walked back over to him, and shoved him on the bed. "Max, please?" He nodded 'yes'. I crawled on top of him, kissing his neck. He pulled my shirt over my head, and took my bra off. I unbuttoned his shirt, and struggled with his belt. "Fuck, Max!" He laughed. "Again?" He stood up, and took it off, and got on top of me. He was biting my neck, moving down to my stomach. I was trying so hard not to be loud.

He took my undewear off, and his. He just kept teasing. He kept kissing my neck, sometimes biting. "Max! Fucking hell." He laughed. "I'm not sure if we're gonna do it yet." "Maxwell Scott Green, if you do not have sex with me, I'm going to beat you up." "Oh?" He winked at me. He groaned, as he moved up. "You ready?" He kissed my forehead, entering me slowly. I softly moaned into his shoulder. He started biting my neck again, and I moaned even louder. "Shhh. They'll come in here." I nodded, and he started thrusting slowly. I bit my lip, trying not to moan. He started thrusting faster, and he dropped his face into my neck. He groaned. I moaned with every thrust he made. "Be quiet." "Fuck 'em." He started moaning, and I knew he was about to finish. I did, and he did a few seconds after. He got off me, and laid there. "Well, good job." I went into the bathroom, and took a shower. He walked in. "So?" "So what?" "Did you get what you wanted?" "Yes, Maxie." He smiled at me, and sat on the counter. "I love you, you know that, right?" "Yeah, I do, baby." I washed the shampoo out my hair, and got out. He handed me a towel. "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." I smiled at him. "Are you sure about that?" He jumped off the counter. "Yeah, baby. I love you so much." He kissed my forehead, and walked back to the bed. "Max?" "Yeah?" "Did you wear a condom?" "Shit!"

The next day, we were going to Arizona. I was sitting on the couch, and Chey was beside me. We didn't play 'til 9 at night, so we could sleep in. The guys were still asleep, except for Robert. We only had 4 more dates left. Max didn't want me to be on the road long. I went into the kitchen area, and started making breakfast. Chey, Monte, Robert, Ronnie and Max all went to the table. When I was done, I sat the food at the table, and sat beside Ronnie. Chey looked at Monte, then us. "We have an announcement." I smiled. "Well?" Monte started to talk over Chey. "We're pregnant." I got up. "What!" Max smiled really big, and patted Monte on the shoulder. "Congrats, dude!" I just stood there, frozen. I grew up with Chey. She had a crush on my brother growing up. We played dolls together. She always made me the dad when we played house, now she's _pregnant? _Ronnie laughed hard. "Callie, you okay?" They're getting married, and having a baby. Why isn't Max doing the same to me? "Callie? Hellooo?" "W-what?" Max got up. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." I faked a laugh. "I'm gonna go lay down. Congrats, Chey. Love ya."

I felt the bus pull to a stop, and everyone got out. I sat on the bathroom floor. I needed to leave. I just needed to get away. I've been with Max everyday. I walked to my bunk, and got my bag. I looked at the bus driver. "I'm leaving. Tell them I said I'm at home, alright?" I hugged him, and called a taxi. I got in it, and made my way home.


	18. World Around Me

**Chey's POV  
**We came back on the bus an hour later. "Monte, check the bathroom." He went into the bathroom. "She's not there." I checked her bunk, Max's and mine. She wasn't there. I went to our bus driver. "Where is Callie?" "She went home?" "What!" I ran off the bus, and ran to the tent where the guys were at. "Callie went home!" Max shot up, and ran toward the bus, knocking people over. Ronnie went after him. Robert said sorry to everyone, and went after them. I ran back, too. Max was frantically searching the bus. "Callie? Baby, where are you?" "Tim said she went home!" Max ran and went to where Kevin Lynman was. I started packing my stuff, and so did the other guys. Max ran back. "Tim go back to Neveda!" He started driving, and Max started frantically packing. I noticed he was shaking. I sat on the couch, and Monte sat beside me. He held my hand, and was playing with my engagement ring. He kissed my nose, and I smiled at him. Ronnie was yelling at Max to calm down.

"Ronald, she's my fucking girlfriend. She just got out the hospital, and she's just fragile right now. She's by herself. She can get hurt." Ronnie grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "She left the house at 14, I think she can take care of herself. She's 18 now, Max. She's fine!" Max shook his head. "No. I know her. More than you. She's gonna do something stupid. She never leaves my side unless she does." Ronnie's face turned red. "That's bullshit! She doesn't leave your side because you're like fucking rabbits!" Max started yelling through clenched teeth. "Fuck you! You know what she did last time she fucking left? TRIED TO KILL HERSELF!" Monte was watching them, eating chips. I laughed.

**Max's POV**  
We got in Neveda, and got to Ronnie's house. I left everyone, and ran to the house and unlocked it. I ran to Callie's room, she was laying on her bed watching tv. "Callie? Are you okay?" "You came home!" "Yes? You fucking left!" I watched her get up. "I left for a goddamn reason, Maxwell." "Why, Callie?" "I'm with all you guys constantly, I needed my space." "Callie, you're being so fucking selfish. We're around you constantly because we're worried about you." She gasped. "I'm being selfish? Max, I'm not being selfish." "Yes you are. We're here because we're fucking worried about you!" She got up. "Fuck you! You're not supposed to make me feel like shit!" "Like shit? Callie, I'm the fucking reason you're here! If I didn't walk into the bathroom the second I did, then you wouldn't be here!"

Ronnie came in, and heard all the yelling. "Fuck you, Max! I left because you're up my ass all the time!" I sighed. "I'm with you all the time, because I already lost you before. I can't do it again." I walked out her room, down the stairs, and went to the bus. I got my bags out the bus, and loaded my car. I got in it, and Ronnie was running towards it. I didn't care. I backed out, and started driving home. My phone was ringing like crazy, I ignored it. I put on _Black Veil Brides. _I started playing _Perfect Weapon._ I turned into the apartment's parking lot, and got out. I grabbed my bags, and my phone, and walked to the doors, I walked in, and walked to the apartment door. I unlocked it, and walked in. I sat my bags on the ground, and shut the door, locking it. I walked back to my room, and laid on the bed. It smelt like Callie. I stuffed my face into the blanket, and laid there.

My phone started ringing Robert's ringtone. I got up, and went into the living room. "Hello?" "Hey dude, where are you? Ronnie's worried." "I'm at home." "Oh. Well, Callie left an hour ago, is she with you?" "No.." "Fuck. I'll get Ronnie. We'll be right there." I sat on the couch, waiting for them to get there. About 15 minutes later, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it, and it was Callie. "The fuck were you?" I shut the door after she walked in. "I was walking around the park." She was starting to take her hoodie off, then hesitated.

"Lemme see." "No. There's nothing to see." "Callie, lemme see your goddamn arms." She sighed, and gave me her arms. I pulled up her sleeves. "C-Callie, why?" She looked away, she had tears in her eyes. "Callie, damnit! Answer me!" "Because I'm not good enough for you, Max." I started crying, and I walked over to the couch. She just stood there. I sat down, then got back up. "Do you not understand that you're perfect for me? I don't want anyone but you. I only want you. No one else. Not Lexus, or anyone. You're perfect to me, everything about you. Your scars, your laugh, your eyes, your voice. Everything about you." She wiped her eyes, and just stared at me. "I love you, Callie. I was gonna propose to you on stage tonight, but you left." She just stared at me, still crying. "I don't want you to hurt yourself. You've already been hurt enough." I sniffled, still crying a little bit. She walked into the hallway, and I heard the bedroom door shut. Monte and Chey came home, but I acted like I was asleep on the couch. I laid on the couch all night, unable to sleep. I was so worried about Callie. Not knowing if she was okay or not scared me. I heard someone walk out their bedroom, and into the kitchen. I looked at my phone. 8:03. I haven't even gone to sleep. I got up, and walked into the kitchen. It was Callie. She totally ignored that I was standing there. "Goodmorning, baby." She grabbed her cereal, and walked out.

I got up, and walked into the dining room, where she was at. "Why are you mad at me?" "Because you're a dick." "I'm a dick? Why is that, Callie?" "Because you're always up my ass." I noticed Chey standing in the doorway. "I'm not up your ass."  
"Max, I just want my goddamn space, okay?" Chey walked in, and looked at Callie.

"Do you not fucking get it, Callie? You have an amazing guy right infront of you. This is what you did before you left. You pushed everyone away. You locked yourself away in your room, and left everyone alone. Please, don't leave again." Callie got up, and walked to the bedroom, shutting the door. I sighed, and just remained where I was sitting. Chey hugged me. "I love you, Max. You're like my brother, okay? I don't what her to hurt you."

Chey let go of me, and walked back to Callie's room. I heard Callie scream. "Get the fuck out!" I ran back there, and I found Chey on top of Callie. "EAT THIS BITCH!" Callie was laughing, and Chey was shoving a poptart in her face. "Chey what the fuck?" They both got quiet, and Callie faked a smile to me, and Chey laughed, and did a kissy face to Callie. "I'll be back, baby." She sounded like a fucking creep.

I sat beside Callie, and she kissed me, and pushed me down on the bed. "Callie. We're not doing this..." She whimpered, and got up. "Max, I love you okay? But I obviously have problems, and you shouldn't have to deal with them." I grabbed Callie's face, and kissed her. "Do you feel anything there?" She forced her face out of my hands, and looked down. "Yes..." "Callie, that means we're supposed to be together. We're gonna work through this, I promise." She looked up at me, and tears were rolling down her face. "Max, don't ever leave me, okay?" "I won't. Now, follow me." I grabbed her hand, and we walked into the living room. "Everyone come here!" Ronnie, Robert, Monte, and Chey came in.

"We're going out to dinner tonight." Robert put his fist in the air. "Fuck yeah!" Callie giggled, and Chey full on laughed, and ended it in a snort. Callie walked over to Ronnie, and hugged him. "I love you." "I love you too."

**Callie's POV**  
I ran back to the bedroom, and Max followed me. "Get ready, because I'm not waiting!" I screamed. I got undressed, and slipped on a pair of jeans. Max looked at me. "Wear this." He threw me a shirt. I looked at it. It was shirt I was wearing when I first met him. I smiled at him. "I love you." I put it on, then a _Black Veil Brides _hoodie. I put on a pair of Vans, and looked at Max. He looked cute today. I smiled at him, and grabbed his hand. I heard Chey groan. "My fucking pants don't fit anymore!" I walked in there, and looked at her. "You're pregnant, dumbass. Here, lay on the bed." She laid on the bed, and I button her jeans for her. "Thanks." I helped her up, and walked out. I shut the door, and walked into the living room. I sat on the couch, and waited for Max. Max came out, and grabbed my hand, and pulled me up. I walked to the door, still holding his hand, and got into the car. He sat beside me. Everyone else got into the car, shortly after. We drove to the resturant, and everyone went in. Max stopped for a cigarette, and I sat outside with him. We walked inside, and walked to the back of the resturant. Monte had his hand around Chey, and the other on her stomach. I smiled. I sat beside in between Chey and Ronnie, and Max sat across from me. Max kept kicking my feet, and Ronine flinched, and looked at Max.

"What the fuck, dude?" "I meant to kick Callie." "Oh." Ronnie kicked Max. "I didn't kick your junk!" Max fell out his chair, and Chey started laughing really loud. Ronnie looked at Max. "Kick me again, and it'll be your teeth." I laughed, and Ronnie nudged me with his elbow.

Max got back into his seat, and started to talk over Chey's laughing. "We have an announcement. Well, me and the guys do." Me and Chey looked at eachother then Max. "We're going on tour. And this time, I don't think you guys can come." I sighed. I knew this was going to happen. "So, what now?" Chey looked down. "Max, Monte can't leave, I'm pregnant." Monte looked down. Ronnie stood up. "I'll be right back." He took his phone out his pocket.

I looked at Max. "You're leaving me?" "I'm not just leaving you. We all have to, it's our career, Cal." I got up, and Chey did too. "Find your own goddamn way home." We walked out, and got into my car. We started to head home.

My phone started to go off the hook, and I cut it off. Chey was looking out the window. "You cold?" "No, I'm fine." I pulled into the parking lot, and we both got out. I locked the car, and walked to the doors, and Chey shoved me out the way. "I go first!" I laughed, and unlocked the apartment door. We sat in the living room. She was playing this stupid game on the computer. "When's your first ultrasound?"

"I'm not sure. I hope soon." "Well, how far along are you?" "I would say 3 months." "Well, you're way past it, then. You need to call the doctor." "I'll call tomorrow." She got up, and walked over to the couch, and we turned on the tv. Chey's phone went off, and she looked at me, and then walked out the room. "Hey baby." "Chey, who's that?" "My mom." I got up, and looked in the hallway, where she was at. "You call your mom 'baby'? That's fucking weird." "Baby, I have to go. Callie's getting whiney. Alright. Love you."

I laughed, and walked into me and Max's room. I flopped on the bed, and she laid beside me. "We haven't had a sleepover since we were both 13." "I know, Chey." "What's up your ass?" "Nothing?" She got on top of me. "What's wrong with you, Radke? Hm? Don't make me beat your ass." I laughed. "Fuck you! You won't beat anything." She started to tickle me, and I was flopping around. "STOP IT! OH MY GOD."

She laughed, and rolled over. "I need help." "With?" "Getting these horridly tight jeans off." I laughed, and dragged her by her feet to the edge of the bed, unbuttoning her jeans. "God, I'm getting so fat." "Well, maybe you should've wrapped it before you tapped it." She pouted. I laughed, and she tackled me, and I hit the ground. She was slapping me in the chest. "Get off me, Cheyanne!" She laughed, and I rolled over, so I was on top of her. I started to grabbed her cheeks, and she looked like a chipmunk. We were being really loud. We were laughing so hard. She bit my hand, and I got up, and got a pillow. "Fuck you!" She grabbed another one, and started to come after me. I smacked her in the face, and she looked at me. She smacked me on the back of the head. I ran into the living room, and she followed me. I was on standing on the couch, and she was on a chair. She kept hitting me on the legs, trying to knock me over. I hit her in the face again, and the guys walked in. They all had a smile on their face. We looked at them, then continued. She jumped ontop of me, and we were slapping eachother's arms. She rolled off the couch, and I landed ontop of her. "Get off me!" "No!" She grabbed my hair, and I got up, and grabbed her by her ankles, and dragged her into the bedroom. I picked her up and threw her on the bed. "You started this, now finish it!" She smiled at me, and grabbed me by my hair, and dragged me on the bed. I grabbed her arms, and pinned them to the bed. All the guys ran into the room.

Ronnie picked me up, and pulled me off her. "Calm the fuck down." I shoved Ronnie off, and climbed back on the bed, Chey pushed me down, and got on top of me. She bit my arm. "The fuck was that?" "I'm Edward Cullen." All the guys laughed, and I flipped her over, and got a pillow. I smacked her in the face with it a couple times, then I got off. She got a plastic cup off the table, and threw it at me. "What the fuck! I'm all wet now!" She laughed, and I ran into the kitchen. I got a pitcher of water, and ran back intot he bedroom. I threw it on her, and she screamed. "That was fucking cold!" Monte grabbed Chey, and picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. "C'mon now, Edward." I laughed, and Ronnie and Robert got out. Max just stood there. "What the fuck was that?"

I laughed, and I pushed him on the bed. "Not tonight." "Please, Maxie? You're leaving soon." He sighed, and rolled me over, so he was on top of me.


	19. You Are So Beautiful

**3 Months later  
Callie's POV  
**All the guys were on tour now, and today was Chey's final ultrasound. She was pissed because none of her clothes fit, and was even more pissed because I wouldn't let her wear pajamas. I heard her whining in her room, while I was getting ready. "Callie, please!" "No, Chey, we're famous now." She groaned. "Fuck!" She slammed her door, and walked to my room. "What about these?" "Just wear a pair of Monte's pants." She sighed, and walked back into her room, coming out in a pair of skinny jeans. "Happy, bitch?" "Quite." I started walking to the front door. "C'mon now, pregnant ass!" She started to walk down the hallway. "I'll meet you out there." She got the keys, and walked out the apartment. I locked the door. I saw Lexus and her. Lexus shoved Chey, and Chey fell back. "No!" I ran over to Lexus and smacked her. "Get the fuck away from her! She's pregnant, you dumb bitch!" I picked Chey up, and once she got up, her water broke.

"Fuck!" She basically screamed that. "C'mon." I grabbed the keys off the pavement, and walked to the car. I helped her in her side, and she shut the door. I ran over to my side. "We're going to the hospital." "No, I'm fine." "Cheyanne, if you fucking tell me that one more time, I'm going to smack you. That's my fucking godchild in there." I started dialing numbers, and I pulled out the parking lot. "Monte? Yeah, hey. You might wanna get to the hospital. No, Lexus pushed her. Yeah, her water broke. Okay." I hung up. "They're gonna try to meet us there. They're gonna send Andy and the guys over just 'til they get there." She nodded, obviously in pain. I ran through a red light. "Callie, you better slow the fuck down." "No." I got to the hospital. I ran in. "Um, I need a wheelchair? My friends in labor."

They ran out, and put her in the wheelchair. She was sweating now. "I wanna go back with her." "Fill out these papers, and you will." I filled out the papers, and they let me back. "Are you gonna have the baby?" "I don't know.." Andy and Ashley ran in. Andy went to Chey. "Oh my God, are you okay?" She nodded. I started to cry, so I looked away. Ashley noticed, and hugged me. "You'll be okay." I let go of his hold, and Monte ran in. "Are you okay?" He seemed so out of it. Chey started to cry, and Monte sat on the side of the bed, and hugged her. "It'll be okay, baby." I walked out the room, and Andy and Ashley followed. "Max?" Ronnie turned around, and hugged me. "I missed you." "I missed you too." I let go of him, when I saw Max. I ran to him. "Baby!" He smiled, and hugged me. "I missed you!" He picked me up, and spun me around, then stood me back up. "How is she?" I shrugged, I didn't wanna say she wasn't okay. "I don't know." They called me back, saying she was in labor. We didn't even know how far along she was. I ran back there. "You'll be okay." I hugged her, and she was crying. I hugged Monte, and left.

I sat on a chair, on the other side of the room, I didn't wanna be near anyone. I put my knees up to my chest, and put my head inbetween them. Max came and sat by me. We heard a scream. "Fuck you Monte! You did this to me!" Ronnie laughed, and Robert just looked around. "Oh my God." Max held my hand. We waited an hour, and Monte came out. "It's a girl." I started crying, and Ronnie and Max did too. I hugged Max, and I just cried. Monte went back into the room, and you could hear Chey. "I want my fucking baby!" I looked around. "What? She doesn't have the baby?" I asked the nurse if we could go in, and she said yes. We all walked in. Chey's face was red, and she was sobbing. Monte tried to hug her, but she screamed at him. "Get the fuck off me!" Monte looked at us, he was crying. "Whats going on?" Robert sounded worried. Ronnie sat in a chair in the corner of the room, and Max sat on the edge of Chey's bed.

"Hailynn's premature." Monte looked up at Robert, he was crying really hard now. Robert hugged him, and I just stood there. I looked back at Max. Max got up, and walked out, pulling his pack of cigarettes out his pocket on the way. I sighed. "Chey, I love you." "I love you too." I hugged her, and she cried into my shirt. Andy walked in. "Oh my god, is the baby okay?" I looked at him. "She's premature." He looked down, and hugged Monte. The nurse came in, wheeling a little crib. We all got quiet.

"Everyone say hello to Miss Hailynn!" I started crying, and Max came in. Chey held her, and then Monte, he teared up. Monte looked at me. "Do you wanna hold her?" I nodded, and he put her in my arms. Max came and sat beside me, and he smiled. "Hi, Hailynn. I'm uncle Max." I smiled at him, and I started to cry. "She's so perfect, Chey." Ronnie walked over, and I handed her to him. Ronnie started to tear up. I've never seen him cry. "Happy birthday, Hailynn." He kissed her nose, and laughed. Ronnie handed her to Max. Max looked at her, and just stared at her. "She's so beautiful." She wrapped her fingers around Max's finger. "Hi Hailynn." I wiped a tear going down his cheek, then Robert held her. "Hi, I'm uncle Slash." Everyone laughed, and Hailynn's face scrunched up like she was scared. Andy held her. It was so weird to see a guy, dressed in all black, and wearing warpaint, hold such a little thing in pink. He smiled, and rubbed his finger on her cheek. "She's so perfect." He handed her back to Chey. Chey put her in the crib, and the nurse took her back.

"Callie, you guys can go home. Me and Monte are fine." "You sure?" "Yeah." She smiled at me. I walked out the room, and looked in the waiting room. I can't imagine what the nurses were thinking with all the guys dressed in black. I waited for Max. He smiled at me once he walked out the room, and we walked to the car. "Baby, I have a present for you." "What?" "Just wait until we get home." "Okay." He drove, and once we pulled in, he got out, and didn't wait for me.

I got out, and ran. I walked in the apartment, and he shoved me against a wall, and started to kiss me. "Max, I don't want to." "C'mon! Please!" I smiled at him, and ran back to the bedroom, and I could hear him running behind me. He shoved me on the bed, and got ontop of me. He pinned my hands to the bed, and started to nibble on my jawline. "Come on, fuck! You tease too much!" He laughed at me, and took my shirt off, and my bra. Then I ripped his shirt off. "Callie, what the fuck?" "Shut up." I started to unfasten his jeans, and he moaned. "What?" "Just fucking do it!" I sighed, and I pulled his jeans off, and his boxers. He pulled my shorts off, and my underwear.

He bit my neck, and I scratched his back. "Fuuuuck." He laughed, and put a condom on. He thrusted in me. I moaned, and he bit his lip. "Max, goddamnit." He started to move faster. I dug my nails into his back, moaning loud. He put his head on my shoulder. I bit my lip, and I was trying to be quiet. "We're home alone, you don't have to be quiet." "I know." He started moving faster, and I could tell he was trying not to moan in my ear. "Fuuuuuuck!" Max smiled at me, and sat up. I finished, and he was about to. He moaned really loud. "Fucking hell." I smiled at him, and he rolled off me, and laid down, he squeezed my hand. "I love you." "I love you more." He got up. "Where are you going?" "We oughta get back." I got up, and went into the bathroom. I took a shower, and got out. I dried my hair really fast, and walked into our bedroom. Max was laying on the bed. I got dressed, and I slipped on a pair of vans. "Okay, let's go." He got off the bed, and grabbed my shoulders, and steered me out of the room, and out the front door. I waited while he locked it, and then I ran to the car. He unlocked it, and ran towards it. Once he got in it, his phone started ringing. "Who is it?" "...Lexus." I watched him as he picked up. "Hello? What? No. I don't wanna see you. You're married? That's cool." He hung up, and pulled out the parking lot.

We pulled up the the hospital, and walked in. We walked to Chey's room. "You guys came back? It's only been 2 hours." "I know, but we didn't wanna leave you guys." Chey was sitting on the bed, playing with her phone. Ronnie was sitting in a chair, also messing with his phone. Robert was drumming his leg, and humming along to the beat. Monte was sitting in a chair beside Chey. "Have you see Hailynn yet?" "Yeah, they're gonna feed her, and bring her back." I sat on the edge of Chey's bed, and put my feet on her pillow. "What'd you guys do when you went home?" I looked at Max, and he laughed. I felt my face get hot. "Oh? Really, now?" Monte winked at me. Ronnie got up. "What the fuck? You guys are rabbits." Chey laughed, and Monte just looked down, embarassed.

They brought Hailynn back in, and handed her to Chey. "You can go home tomorrow, if you want." Chey smiled at her, and looked back at the baby. She looked so happy. She deserved it, for once. Even though she's a pain in the ass, she's still my bestfriend. I can't imagine being anywhere without this girl. Monte held her, and started to talk to her. "Hi, I'm your daddy." I smiled at him, and Chey handed me her phone. "Take a picture, okay?" "Kay." Chey held her again, and Monte got behind the bed, and leaned over. They all smiled. I took the picture, and handed the camera to Chey. Chey put it on the table, and looked at Robert. "You wanna hold her?"

Robert smiled, and nodded. He got up, and Chey handed her to him. His face lit up, and he carefully walked back to his chair. "I'm so scared I'm gonna break her." We all laughed, and Max just looked at Chey. "What, douche?" Me and Ronnie laughed. "Nothing, you just seem so happy. I've never seen you like this." "Well, that seems to happen when you have a baby, Maxwell." I put my hand on Max's lap, and pinched his leg. "What was that for?" "Being Max." Hailynn started crying, and Robert looked scared. "Oh shit, what'd I do?" I laughed, and he handed Hailynn to me. "Nothing, she's probably hungry." I handed her to Chey, and Chey told everyone to get out. I stayed in there, along with Monte.

Chey began to feed Hailynn. Monte looked at Chey. "Does that hurt?" "No, weirdo." Chey finished feeding her, and put her back into the crib thing. Max came back in. "The guys went back to Robert's. Are you staying here tonight?" "Um.." I looked at Chey. "No, she's going home so you guys can be rabbits." I laughed, and I got up. I hugged Chey, and Max was over at the crib. "Bye little miss. I love you." I looked at him, and walked over to Hailynn. I kissed her little forehead. "Goodnight. Aunt Callie loves you." I grabbed Max's hand, and we went home.


End file.
